Paralleled Between Reflections
by Ken7700
Summary: Sora Narukami is living in the country town of Destiny Islands for a year. He hears a rumor stating that on a rainy night at midnight, when you look in a mirror you see your true love. Does this rumor have something to do with the dead body tied to a paopu tree on the each? Based off the game Persona 4. Co-Author/Editor: Painted With a Palette. Originally Persona 4 Kingdom Hearts
1. A Fresh Start, Weird Rumors, New Powers

Me: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction, my name is Ken7700 and welcome to Persona 4 Kingdom Hearts! (P4KH for short.)

Sora: Let's all have a good time together, OK!

Summary: Sora Narukami is going to live in the country town of Destiny Islands for a year. While there he hears a rumor stating that on a rainy night at midnight, when you look in a mirror you see your true love. Does this rumor have something to do with the dead body found on a beach? Based off the game Persona 4

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1- Fresh Start, Weird Rumors, New Powers<strong>

_**April 5, 2014  
><strong>**Time of Day: Noon  
><strong>**Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Traverse Town Train Terminal**_

Hey there, my name's Sora Narukami. I'm 16 years old, my birthday is March 28, and as of now I'm waiting for my train to come to my hometown of Traverse Town. I'm going to be moving to Destiny Islands because I'm tired of moving around with my parents. They were planning to move to a different country due to their work. Because of that reason, I never really had friends and I really wanted to just stay in one place. My parents seemed to understand, so my mom Tifa called up my Uncle, Zack Dojima, who lived in the countryside. He said I could live with him while my parents worked abroad for a year.

Speaking of Destiny Islands, my train's finally here. I get on and put all my stuff above me. Since it's gonna take 4 hours, I might as well relax. I'm just going to plug in my earbuds and listen to some music. After a while, I start to feel sleepy. I close my eyes, and fall asleep while listening to Sky's The Limit by Shoji Meguro.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and I wake up. Weird, I'm not in the train car anymore. I'm in what seems to be the back of a fancy limo but why? Everything is covered in a luxurious blue velvet. I see expensive looking bottles of wine and some wine glasses. I look out side the window and see only a dark grey fog. I then also notice I'm not alone. There's an old man with a REALLY long nose crazy white hair in a tuxedo, and a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes in a blue dress.<p>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room Sora Narukami." the Long Nosed Man said. "My name is Igor, and I am glad to be of your acquaintance."

"Welcome esteemed guest, I will be here to accompany you on the tasks that lie ahead of you." the platinum haired woman said. "I go by the name of Margaret."

How do they know my name? At least I don't need to introduce myself. Igor pulled out what seemed to be a stack of cards. He put the cards in the middle of the small table in front of him. The cards then rearranged themselves to make a hexagon and one card in the middle. Cards then started to magically flip over one by one.

"This place exists between mind and matter, consciousness and unconsciousness, reality and dreams," Igor said this while the cards were flipping. "Only those who are bound by a contract are allowed to come here." Margaret hands me a small blue board with a note on it. On the bottom it says to sign my name. A pen suddenly appears in my hand. I sign the note and give back to her. She twists her hand and it disappears. Cool.

The cards then finished flipping and Igor looked at them. "It seems that you will have a journey to overcome the facades of everyday life." He then looked up to me and smiled. "This is the first time we have met. But… It will not be your last."

Facades of everyday life? What does he mean by that? Igor swiped his hand over the cards and they all disappeared.

"Let's hope that your journey will be quite interesting," Margaret says, "and I hope that we will cross paths once again soon."

My eyelids closed at their own will.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. I'm back in the train car. What was that? And what journey will I have? It's just the countryside, it's not like much happens here. While stretching my arms and legs, I hear the intercom:<p>

**Approaching final stop: Destiny Islands Station, please gather your belongings and prepare to exit.**

I get all my stuff together and wait for the train to stop at the station. I get a good look at what the Islands look like. It really is rural and has small houses, a lot of them on the beach. I can also see the shoreline far away from the train tracks. The water is a beautiful crystal blue and the sea looks so calm today. It's so quiet compared to living in the city. I open the window and stick my head out. It smells like a fresh ocean breeze, MUCH better than Traverse Town's smog clouds. I hear a flock of seagulls over me. Yeah, I'm just going to put my head back in the train car so I won't get bird shit in my hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weather: Sunny<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place: Destiny Islands Train Station<strong>_

The train reaches the station and I get off. I see a man standing by a tree, lighting a cigarette. He looks familiar… Oh, right! I start to smile.

"Hey! Uncle Zack!" I say to the man.

"Sora, how's it been? And there's no need to be formal, just call me Zack. You can call this little one Usagi."

He brings out a little girl standing behind his legs. "Hi," I tell her.

"Um, hello," Serena says quietly. She seems very shy.

"Yeah, she's like that around people she doesn't know well," Zack said. "She'll warm up to you eventually." We got into Zack's car after the introductions. In the car we talked about how the last time he saw me, I was really young and how I loved playing with my wooden toy sword, pretending to slay evil monsters with a magic key-shaped sword. Yeah, those days were the best.

* * *

><p>Nearing their house, we stopped for gas. We all got out because Usagi needed to use the bathroom, and I wanted to check out my surroundings.<p>

"The regular Dojima-san?" the gas station attendant asked. "Yeah, thanks," Zack handed him money to pay for the gas. "Who's the kid?" He must be talking about me. "He's my nephew. He's staying with us for a year."

"Nephew huh?" the attendant spoke, extending his hand. "If you're ever looking to get some money, just come here. I'm sure my boss will hire you. Plus, it gets pretty boring out here boonies without one." I took his hand and gave him a firm grip. My dad Cloud once told me to always give a man of business's hand a solid grasp. It's a sign of confidence. Once I took my hand away, fatigue hit me like a whiplash. Zack must have noticed.

"You're probably just tired from the train ride," he said. "You can lie down in your room once we get back."

"Nah, I'm fine. It just passed anyway." I told Zack.

We all got back in the car and headed toward the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time of Day: Night<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weather: Cloudy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Place: Dojima Residence<strong>_

Their house was actually quite cozy to me. Not too big, not too small. They didn't have many things, just a small TV, a couch, a small table, and kitchen. The walls were painted a light tan and the floor was made out of laminated wood.

We had a small dinner once I got back. And I mean SMALL. It was just a 6-pack of sushi and a drink for the each of us, but it was excused since Zack apparently sucks at cooking.

"Hey Sora, I sort of feel bad that the only reason the you moved here was because of your parents' jobs." Zack apologized.

"It's fine." I tell him. "I'm used to it at this point."

"Come on you can't be-" Zack stopped talking once he heard his phone ring. "Seriously, out of all the freaking times! Hello? Ugh, what do you want Terra?" Zack sounded pissed. "I just picked up my nephew, can't I get some family time? Oh Jesus, just tell the chief I'll be there soon." Zack angrily put his phone back in his pocket and turned to me. "Yeah sorry, the police chief called me in to help with some paper work. Don't bother waiting for me to eat." Zack left, leaving only me and Usagi in the room.

I turn towards Usagi. "So your Dad's a cop?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, but he's more of a detective." She told me. "It's like this all the time. Sometimes daddy doesn't come home until the morning." Usagi had a sad look on her face

I feel bad for her. She seems to be completely used to it. But then suddenly her face turned happy. She was staring at the TV.

_**"At Moogle Co., everyday is customer appreciation day!**_

_**Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!**_

_**And remember: Everyday's great at Moogle Co.! "**_

Usagi was singing along to the jingle. Then she turned back to me and had a look of slight confusion on her face. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

I look down at my food. I haven't eaten a piece of sushi yet.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. It looks great!" Usagi then went on about how she loved Moogle Co. while I ate. When I finished my food, I excused myself and went to my room

I got to my room and put my stuff on the floor next to my bed. I saw a uniform hanging from the back of my door. There was a note on it:

_Just in case I forget to tell you, there's a school here. You start next week. Get to know the area and your way around it._

_-Zack_

I start to unpack all of the boxes with my stuff and sort them out. Zack told me they got here yesterday. I go through all my boxes and sort them. After a while I got through all of them but one. I opened it and saw my old school uniform. A thought quickly went through my mind:

_It was the last day of freshman year back at Traverse High. My teacher was talking to the class, and I stood up front with him "Okay class, you might have heard but Narukami is going to transfer schools for year." Yeah, I highly doubt anyone heard. "His parents are going to be working abroad and he'll be back just in time for Junior year." I could tell no one cared. Everyone was either gossiping or reading a Playboy mag in class._

That doesn't matter anymore now. I'm going to have a fresh start and better chance to make friends. I won't be alone again… Ugh, I gotta stop thinking like that sometimes, too lonely. I don't blame my parents though. They always told me if they had a choice, they would have stayed in one place, instead of moving around so much. I close the box and put it in the closet.

I wasn't as dizzy as I was earlier, but unpacking all my stuff really took the energy out of me. Since I have a week, I'll explore the town over that period of time. I lie down on my bed and let the fatigue put me to sleep.

_Do you wish to learn the truth?_

Huh, what the? I open my eyes. Is this another dream again? I'm not in my room, just in a really foggy area.

_Then try your best to catch it._

What? Who is that?

My eyelids closed at their own will.

* * *

><p><strong>April 12, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Early Morning  
><strong>**Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny Island Streets**

Over the week I've been in Destiny Islands, I really found it interesting. On a good day, the beaches are beautiful and the waters are crystal clear. The waters are calm and the sky always shines a bright blue. But today? It's all muck and mud. The droplets of drizzle showered the pavement with no signs of showing mercy. This place is infiltrated with friendly faces except for when you bring up Moogle Co. The elders and the adults dislike the department store being here. The small family-owned shops were going out of business because of Moogle Co.'s variety compared to the family stores. My age range, like people my age and Usagi, aren't as picky.

So today I start school. My school uniform that I mentioned before actually is quite nice. Its main colors are white and blue. It's made up of khaki pants, a white dress shirt with a blue tie, and a blue jacket with the school's logo on the front pocket. There wasn't any rule saying I couldn't wear a necklace or anything, so I'm wearing my Dad's crown necklace. He gave it to me before I left Traverse Town, like some sort of good luck charm.

As I walk down a sidewalk, I see some blonde guy with spiky hair on a skateboard and an umbrella in hand. He looks like he's struggling. I don't even get why he's on a skateboard, it raining! He struggles for a couple more seconds until he finally falls into a bike rack.

"Critical hit to the nuts!" Ouch. That sucks. I think I'll just leave him be.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Morning<br>****Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Class 2-2**

_Sora Narukami_

I write my name on the board of my 1st class.

"Okay everyone, this is out new transfer student Sora," the teacher said. He had long pale blonde hair, green eyes, and a sneer that he seemed to personally engrave into your memory bank. "He came here from our putrid capital, which practically makes him a fugitive." Excuse me? "Go on, introduce yourself or whatever."

"Hello, my name's So-"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" What the? Out of all people why was my teacher calling me that? "I JUST SAW YOU OGLING THAT STUDENT OVER THERE! YOUR NAME IS GOING DOWN ON MY ROTTEN LITTLE SHIT LIST!" Is that kind of list even allowed in a school? "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL YOU WENT TO BEFORE, BUT WE DON'T DO THAT HERE!"

"Sir? There's an empty seat next to me. Why doesn't Sora sit here?" I turned and saw one of my classmates raising her hand. She had black hair and wore a Bruce Lee style jacket over her uniform.

I went to the desk and sat down. God, the entire school better not be like this.

"Psst. Hey!" I heard a whisper. I turn to my right and it's the girl who stopped that crazy ass teacher. "My name is Yuffie Satonaka." She held out her hand. I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"The name's Sora."

"Our teacher's name is Vexen Morooka, but we all call him King Moron. He's horrible."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"HEY YOU! STOP TALKING, CLASS IS STARTING!" What's this guy's problem?

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Afternoon<strong>

The day continued and I was able to meet my other teachers. Thank God they weren't as crazy a Morokin. All my classes had finished and I was getting ready to leave when I heard the intercom.

_**Attention all Students: There has been a dreadful incident near school property. Try to get home as fast as possible.**_

I wonder what could have happened. I was heading out the door until Yuffie called me.

"Hey Sora, I haven't introduced you to my friend Naminé Amagi." Yuffie had a girl with light blonde hair. She wore a white sweater over her uniform and had a sketchpad tucked slightly underneath her arm pit.

"Hi Naminé." She waved back. She must be the quiet type.

"If you're walking home alone, do you want to walk with us?" Yuffie asked. "That whole incident thing kind of creeps me out."

"Yeah, sure. But we should probably get home quick."

After I said that I saw the guy with the skateboard walk up to Yuffie. His entire face looked as if it was about to slip off. His eye lids hovered over his pupils and locks of his spiky hair slouched over his forehead. To say he looked a bit stressed didn't do him justice.

"Hey Yuffie, here's the DVD I borrowed. Okay? Thank You!" He shuffled his feet quickly before Yuffie tripped him using her foot.

"Yeah you're not going anywhere until I know my stuff is-" She looked inside the DVD case. She grabbed the boy by his collar. "Roxas! How could you break my Trial of the Dragon?! It's like my favorite movie EVER!" Damn.

"I'm sorry Yuffie! When I fell this morning I mus-" Ooooh. He just took another hit straight to the balls.

"Humph, that's what you get for breaking my stuff." She started walking away to the door, leaving the boy on the floor to writhe in agonizing pain. His body was curled into a ball. Poor guy. "So are we going, or what?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," I told her. "Should we really just leave him there?"

"It's fine," Naminé said, giving me a peculiar smile. "He normally wakes up before the school locks up." Scary.

* * *

><p><strong>Place: Destiny High: Front Entrance and Gate<strong>

"So, you're only here for a year?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. Mainly because of my parents."

"Awww, I thought it would be something more exciting than that…"

"Yuffie, don't be like that. It's rude!"

While we walked together, I learned about both Yuffie's and Naminé's personalities. Yuffie is the upbeat kind of girl, but has a short temper according to Naminé. Yuffie also knows Jeet Kune Do and ninjitsu, that's why her kick was so powerful that is knocked Roxas out. Just thinking about her kicking me scares me.

Naminé is the more reserved one. Yuffie told me guys tend pester Naminé about going out with them because they think she's hot. She also told me she's practically Naminé's bodyguard since she's too polite to tell guys to leave her alone. Yuffie also told me that if I even so lay a hand on Naminé, she would rip my balls out. Ok, now Yuffie scares me even more. I am starting to think that's she's a lesbian though, with the way how she treats Naminé and how she stops any guy from getting close to her.

After a while I say goodbye to the two of them and split off to head to my house. Once I got there I noticed only Usagi watching TV. We said our hellos and I went to my room to do some homework. I finished my work around 11, and Zack still wasn't home. It must be busy at the police station because of the murder. I decide to go to sleep so I'm rested for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>April 13, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Early Morning  
><strong>**Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny Island Streets**

"Help! Somebody help me! PLEASE!"

Okay, so I'm walking to school and I see a pair of legs moving around in a trash can. And no, this is not the start of some bad standup comedy joke. From the muffled and panicked voice I hear, I'm guessing it's that Roxas guy that Yuffie kicked yesterday. Geez, how clumsy can you get? I go towards the can and after struggling to lift him up, I was finally able to get Roxas out of the trash can.

"Phew, thanks dude. You're a lifesaver!" I just pulled you out of a trash can. It's not like you were going to die or something. He got up and brushed himself off."Your name's Sora, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the guy Yuffie beat up." Roxas started to panic.

"I have a name too! It's Roxas Hanamura!"

"Yeah, I know. I heard Yuffie say your name right before she beat you up." Roxas' face became even more embarrassed.

"Anyway, do you know what this town is famous for?" Roxas asked me. "This place makes some crazy good beefsteak, and I'm buying you some to pay you back!"

"No thanks dude, I'm fine. And I thought Destiny Islands was known for paopu fruits?"

"Well yeah, that's what it's mostly famous for, but the steak comes a close second. I'll treat you for some later after school."

"What a great idea Roxas!" Huh? We turn around and see Yuffie with a devious look on her face. "That's how you'll pay me back for breakin' my stuff!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co. Food Court**

"Roxas you cheap bastard, this isn't steak!" I swear, Yuffie must love meat. "I'd gotten myself all psyched up for some meat, and you give me takoyaki!" We were at the Moogle Co. food court because Roxas couldn't afford afford steak for the three of us. He brought us here instead to buy us food because it was cheaper. Yuffie kept on complaining regardless of what Roxas said.

While the two were arguing, I turned to the TV set next to us.

_**According to the latest news reports, the dead body found yesterday was identified as our local TV reporter, 27-year old Mayumi Yamano. She was found tied to a Paopu tree by a student from Destiny High on her way to school. For privacy reasons, she has asked us not to reveal her name to the public.**_

While the newscaster was talking, a picture of Ms. Yamano was brought up.

"Hey, wasn't this on the news yesterday also?" Yuffie seemed to have stopped strangling Roxas to watch the report.

"Yeah, freaky how that stuff happened out here, huh?" Roxas was blowing on his takoyaki to cool it down. "In a small town like this, the murderer could live next door."

"Hey, don't go there! It creeps me out!" Yuffie also started to eat her food.

"Yuffie, he's just messing with you." I wonder if Yuffie gets creeped out easily like that.

"But anyway, time to change the subject." Yuffie finished her last bit of food. "Have any of you heard of the Midnight Reflection rumor everyone's been talking about?"

"What's the Midnight Reflection?" This sounds interesting.

"Oh yeah, isn't that if you look in a mirror on a rainy night, at midnight, you see your true love?" Roxas said as he took another bite out of his takoyaki. "Honestly, how can you believe in that kiddy stuff? No wonder you don't have a boyfr-" Looks like Roxas is getting strangled. Again.

"What were going to say, Roxas?" Yuffie's grip was strengthening around Roxas' neck.

"No… Noth… Nothing…"

I'm just trying to smother my laughter. "Okay Yuffie, I think he's had enough." Yuffie continued to strangle Roxas. Looks like dating is a touchy subject for her.

"Anyway, how about we all watch it? It's supposed to rain all night!"

"Yeah sure, it seems interesting to me." This is probably just a hoax, but it might be cool if it's real.

While Yuffie was holding on to Roxas's shirt while cursing threats of a warning of death to him, he opened his eyes and began to smile. "Hey, it's Larxene! Larxene-senpai! Hey, over here!" Yuffie let go of Roxas and turned around.

I see a girl with blonde hair combed back and green eyes.

"Oh, hey Hana-chan!"

I turned to Yuffie. "Who's the chick?"

"You mean Larxene? Yeah she works at Moogle Co. and is a Junior at our school. Roxas has a thing for her. I like her 'cause she's pretty cool. Pretty cute, too!" Yeah, I can see that. "Her family also owns a small liquor store on Main Street."

A shadow lingers over me. I dart my eyes up to meet with Larxene's skeptical ones. "Hey you, you're the new transfer student right?"

"Uh, yeah. The name's Sora Narukami."

"Thanks for being Hana-chan's friends. He doesn't have many despite the fact he's a pretty nice guy. Just make sure if he starts bugging you to tell me, okay?" Roxas has a look of embarrassment on his face. "Just joking!" Larxene chuckled.

"Umm Senpai, that wasn't really funny…" Roxas still looked pretty embarrassed. "Anyway, Larxene-senpai, do you want to go see a movie with me later this week?"

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun." Roxas handed her a ticket from his pocket. "See you guys at school, I have to be going."

"Nice job Roxas, you got a date." I congratulate him on his success.

"But the thing is Roxy, she'll probably only find out she loves you once she graduates," Yuffie teases. "That is if your dating life is like a bad romantic comedy anime."

Yuffie and I start to laugh. I check the time. It's 5:30 PM.

"Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go home and start my homework." I said my goodbyes to the both of them and started to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Night<br>****Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co. Food Court**

When I got home, I did any work that I had. It was pretty simple stuff, so I finished it somewhat quickly. I went into the living room. Zack was asleep on the couch and Usagi was watching the news.

_**What did you think when you found her? Well… I only… Did you see anyone who seemed suspicious to you? No, not really, I was just walking to school.**_

_**And that concludes our interview with the high school student that found Miss. Yamano**_

Usagi turned around when Zack started to snore.

"Daddy was working hard at the station today." Usagi gets up and puts a blanket on Zack's body. "He was up again all last night." Usagi's face dimmed from her usual brightness noticeably. "He said he had to because of work."

A Moogle Co. commercial makes her shake off any depressing thoughts she may have had under a rug. Usagi was singing along to the jingle, laughing all the while. "I'll go take my bath now!" Usagi started to skip to the bathroom. I decided to turn off the TV and head to my room upstairs.

Once I got up there I checked the clock. It's 11:57, just three minutes before I have to look in the mirror. Thanks to some old stuff Zack had lying around in his basement, I found a medium-sized mirror. He didn't do anything when he saw me, so I'm going with the idea that he doesn't care if I take it or not.

But seriously, how is this supposed to work? Will this actually be a reflection? Or will there be something else? Why am I even thinking about this so much? It's just a rumor.

I look at the clock. It's 11:59. Just a couple more seconds.

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

A yellow light appears from the mirror. Is this actually happening, or am I dreaming? I look at the mirror more closely. I can't really make out what's in the reflection, but I see the profile of a girl.

_I am thou…_

This voice! It's the same as my dream from last we- AGH! My head! What the Hell?

_Thou art I…_

_He who shall open the door…_

My hand moves toward the mirror. I touch it, but my hand doesn't stop. My entire arm is going inside the mirror! I struggle to pull it out, but something is pulling me in. Once I finally free my arm, I fall on the floor, and the image disappears. What the hell is going on here!

* * *

><p><strong>April 14, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Morning  
><strong>**Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Class 2-2**

"Let me get this straight, so you're saying that your arm went inside the mirror, but couldn't go any further because your mirror was too small?" Roxas asks me.

"Yeah, you pretty much covered it."

"What kind of drugs were you taking last night?" Yuffie asks me.

"Guys I'm not joking!" Yeah this is going to be hard to prove to them. "My arm went inside right after I saw that girl!"

"Hey guys!" It's Naminé. "I just came to say bye, I have to rush to the inn."

"Okay, bye Nami! Hang in there, girl!" Yuffie was waving to a running Naminé.

"She works at an Inn?" I ask Yuffie.

"Her family owns it. It's practically the pride and joy of Destiny Islands. It's busy season there so Nami is always working." She shakes her head. "But that's not what we're talking about! We need to get a mirror and see if Sora's drug-induced visions were real!" Really Yuffie, I'm not on drugs.

"Yeah, I bet Moogle Co. has big enough mirrors to do it!" Roxas told us and started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co.- Home Decor**

"So we're seriously doing this? I was just joking!"

We were at Moogle Co. in the place where the mirrors were. The three of us were in front of a really big mirror hanging from the wall.

"Whatever Roxas. Also, I saw those pretty cool TV's back there. Do you think you can cut me a deal with your connections?" Yuffie asked him

"Of course I cannot." Roxas retorts.

"Connections?" I ask Roxas.

"Yeah, my dad was relocated to here in Destiny Islands as manager of Moogle Co." Roxas tells me. "I'm from the city just like you, except I'm from Twilight Town, not Traverse. I got here about maybe 6 months ago."

"Moogle Co. does make things easier," Yuffie admits, "but all the Mom and Pop shops are closing down due to it… Sad, isn't it?"

"Don't say that in front of me! It makes me and my family sound like villains!" Roxas whined. He's such a baby.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention to you guys, everyone's saying how the girl interviewed on TV was Larxene!" Yuffie says.

"Now that you mention it, it did sound like her. That's probably why she wasn't in school yesterday." I notice the concerned look on Roxas.

While they talk about the news interview, I start to move my hand towards the mirror. Once my hand touched it, the surface of the mirror made a ripple effect as my hand continued through.

"WOAH!" Yuffie and Roxas are looking at me putting my hand in with a confused and amazed look.

"Your hand went right in!"

"So you weren't on drugs!" I told you so Yuffie. "That's awesome!"

"I think I can go deeper…" It's to the point that my entire right arm is inside the mirror.

"OH DEAR GOD THIS IS CREEPING ME OUT! I THINK I MIGHT PISS MYSELF!" Really Roxas, how old are you again?

"You can't do that we're in the middle of a store! Come over here so you can cool off!"

I put my head in and just see light. At that moment Yuffie and Roxas fall on me, and all three of us fall into the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: ?<br>****Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: ?**

I open my eyes, and I'm on the ground. Yuffie and Roxas are in front of me in the same state that I am, dazed and confused. I get up and look around. We're not in Moogle Co. anymore. We're on a red platform with a target circle in the middle. Outlines of bodies are drawn its surface, but that's not what creeps me out. All around us is a dense fog so thick, that I can't see farther than probably about 10 feet.

"Ow… Head hurts…" Roxas got up.

"Ugh, where are we?" Yuffie got up too.

"I think we're inside the mirror…"

"Don't say that kind of stuff so calmly! It creeps me out!"

"This hurt too much to be a dream. I think I broke my ass…" I'm so surprised Roxas.

"How'd we get here anyway? There's no entrance anywhere!" Yuffie brings up a good point. All I see is fog, fog, and hey, look over there! Even more fog.

While Roxas and Yuffie are panicking, I see a shadow in the distance. I can't really make a shape out of it, but it waddles as it moves.

"What is that?" Yuffie asks, her breath hissing against my ear.

"I don't know, and I don't want to!" Roxas yells as he starts to run off. Yuffie follows in pursuit. I follow them so we don't get split up.

We get away into a room in what seems to be an apartment complex. What's in the room is even creepier than outside. There's a noose attached to the ceiling, a chair on the floor, and a poster. The poster looked like it had a person on it, but the face was ripped off.

"Where… Are we?" I ask rhetorically. As if they knew. They're probably about as freaked out as I am.

"OM MY GOD NO NO NO NOOOOO!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT ROXAS!" Yuffie panicked when Roxas started to scream.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER!" Roxas runs to a corner of the room and opens his zipper.

"Geez that was it… Wait, you can't just pee here, it's someone's room! Sora hurry and stop him!"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Yuffie looks at me with a confused and surprised face.

"Look, I can't go with you here, so can you just leave the room for a minute while I do my business!" Really Roxas? Just GO already. It's not like we'll be here again anytime sooner. Or anywhere at all if we don't get killed here first…

"You're unbelievable, like I wanted to watch you take a pi- WAAAGHHH!"

I heard Yuffie scream. Roxas and I run towards her. What I see is what seems to be a giant duck in a sailor suit. It appears to have a giant zipper on its waist.

"What is that?"

"Roxas. OPEN YOUR EYES! It's giant duck." I seriously had to tell him that? I hope Roxas isn't this much of an idiot all the time.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" the duck screams at us.

"It… It can talk!" Yuffie just started to sound even more scared.

"Of course! I am a duck! Geez, I've lived here since forever!"

"What's your problem dude?" I ask him

"Ugh, whatever, just keep quiet and go back! The Heartless, the Heartless!" The duck warns us. "Here, take these and find your way out!" He then starts to run away.

He gives me a pair of black rimmed glasses. I put them on and I can see clearly through the fog.

"You actually put those on?" Roxas asks me.

Before I can answer, I see something that looks like a blob of darkness.

"Guys, something's over there…"

Out of the darkness comes a small creature with bright yellow eyes, two small antennas, and is crawling on four legs.

"What are those things?" Yuffie's voice was trembling.

More begin to surround us. We start running down the stairs we came from and into a clearing. Once we're there, some of them catch up to Yuffie and pile onto her. Once they leave her body, she's knocked out on the ground. They increase in numbers. Some even look more humanoid, but have blue bodies, what seems to be a knight's helmet on, and the black heart outlined in red.

"Crap, crap! We're done for…" Roxas cowers in fear.

"I can't move my legs!"

_I am thou…_

This voice!

_Thou art I…_

The monsters stopped moving toward us.

"Huh, they stopped…" Thank you Captain Obvious.

Then suddenly a blue light appeared above me. In the center of the light was a card floating down to me. One of the cards Igor showed me in the Velvet Room, the Fool Arcana.

_Thou hast open thine eyes…_

Images of the Velvet Room, the interviews of the girl, and the reflection in the mirror flashed repeatedly in my mind.

_The time… Is NOW!_

A word appeared in my head.

"Pe…" A ring of blue light appeared on the ground around me.

"Per…" The light grew stronger and what seemed to be a mask appeared in the middle of it.

"So…" A blue flame appeared around the card.

"Na!" I clench the card with my hand and it turns into shatters of blue light.

The blue light became so bright that I couldn't even see what was around me. What appeared behind me was a giant man. He was in a black coat with buckles at the end of it. He's wearing a pointed white mask that covers his head. In his hand was what seemed to be a giant key, with a crown as its teeth and a square yellow guard. I know who this is. He is _me._

"Sora…" Oh yeah, you're still here Roxas.

One of the monsters came right at me. I lift my arm up and he attacked it, killing it in one strike. It exploded into a pool of dark matter. 2 more of the monsters latched onto him, damaging him as well as me. The pain was strong, making me get down on one knee and clutch my heart.

"GET OFF ME!" He ripped them off, one by one, destroying them in the process.

One more came running toward us. He slashed and it disappeared. Two more were approaching us at a fast speed.

I felt power surging through me "LET'S GO! IZANAGI!" Izanagi raised his hand and lighting hit the two monsters coming at us and destroyed them. Once all of the monsters were defeated, Izanagi faded into blue light.

"You are awesome…" Roxas, you finally said something smart.

"Persona…" I look at my right hand. "This power… It belongs to me…"

I look towards Roxas and smile in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So that was Chapter 1 of P4KH! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow the story. They keep me going!<strong>

**Sora: Also, Super Duper Special Thanks to dontjudgeabookbyitscover15, because she was the one who guided Ken in writing this Fanfic**

**Me: And I'm also thanking my imagination and Oprah, just because I can ;)**


	2. Facades and Dark Reflections

**Me: Hey guys, welcome back to P4KH!**

**Sora: Can we hurry this up? I want to go Trick or Treating.**

**Me: You can't rush a story Sora. Plus, it's like 4:30 right now. Who goes at that time?**

**Yuffie: Only the little kids do. Sora are you a little kid? Does Tiny Wittle Sora-Kins want a Wolli-Pawp?**

**Sora: S-shut up Yuffie…**

**Roxas: Anyway, thank you anyone who subscribed, favorited, or followed the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2- Facades and Dark Reflections<br>April 14, 2014  
>Time of Day: ?<br>Weather: Foggy  
>Place: The Velvet Room<strong>

"Hello… And welcome to the Velvet Room…" Back in here, huh? Igor's still as creepy looking as ever.

"Only those who have formed bonds and are bound by a contract are allowed to visit this room." And Margaret's still as good looking as ever. "Congratulations, you have awakened your powers."

"I would like you to take this with you." Igor lifted his hand. A key appeared from blue light in front of his palm. The key slowly fell onto the table where Igor used his tarot cards. It was shaped identical to the one Izanagi had, but it was completely silver with a sapphire blue guard. I took the key and put it in my pocket.

"It is the Velvet Key. From this night on, you will be our guest in the Velvet Room." Margaret informs me. "Your Persona is the Wild Card. It's ability is like that of no other. Just like the number 0, it has limitless potential."

"I'm quite curious to see what you will do with these new powers you have awakened. The Wild Card will lead you in your journey." Igor tells me.

Everything around me starts to fade into mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: ?<br>Weather: Foggy  
>Place: ?<strong>

"C'mon! Yuffie! Yuffie, wake up!" Roxas and I are trying to make sure Yuffie's not dead. Roxas is shaking and screaming her name, and I'm making sure no more of those monsters are around. I think that duck called them the Heartless…

"Hey Sora, Yuffie's awake!" I turn around and Yuffies eyes are opening slowly.

"Ugh what happened to me… Wait... Those monsters, They're gone!" Yuffie sounds exhausted from all the stress that just happened.

"Sora slaughtered them! It was AWESOME! What'd you call that thing you did? A Persona?"

"I can't really answer that Roxas… But anyway, we need to find a way out of this Hellhole."

Yuffie got up and put her arm around Roxas for support. "Maybe if we find that duck, he'll know how to get out."

We walked around until we found the place we first came into, the platform with the body outlines on it. And do you want to know what we found? The duck.

"Hey you! Duck! Help us get out of here!" I find the fact that Yuffie can recharge her energy in seconds fascinating. I wonder when she'll have enough to start beating up Roxas again.

"You need an exit?" Yeah. That's what we just asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" This duck is going to tell us how to get out, or else we're going to have a freaking problem here.

"That's not important right now! How did you guys fight those Heartless!" Well, more like how _**I**_ fought those things.

"Yeah what were those things? Did you make them?" The duck's face scrunched once my question hit there air.

"Now don't you be an idiot! I've had it up to here with people coming in here and making the Heartless go crazy!" He pulled out a small brown staff with a blue orb and a mini wizard hat on top. Behind us a wall made of different shaped mirrors appeared.

"Mirrors?" Thank you for that extremely obvious observation Roxas.

The Duck went behind us and started pushing us into the wall.

"Now go and scram! As you can see, I'm a very busy duck!"

Once we reached the mirrors, we passed through and saw nothing but light.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>Weather: Sunny  
>Place: Moogle Co.- Home Decor<strong>

We fell onto the ground. We're back in the isle with the mirror we entered through.

"Oh God, that hurt," Yuffie says as she helps herself off the floor, rubbing her back.

"I hate that bear so much..." Roxas groans. He lifts a knee, holding in the pain from the impact made from that collapse, until he was finally able to level with Yuffie.

Roxas and Yuffie started to hug. At first, Yuffie's expression was ecstatic, then turned into shock, and finally into anger.

"Don't take advantage of the situation!" Yup, Yuffie's back to normal. Let's just say Roxas probably can't make kids anymore after what Yuffie did to him.

With Roxas on the ground, writhing in pain, I decided to stand up. Behind me on a pillar was a poster. It looks familiar… Oh yeah!

"Hey guys, look at this poster. It was in that room we were in!"

Yuffie went toward me and Roxas was getting up slowly.

"Yeah, that's Misuzu Hiiragi. They're saying her hubby had an affair with Ms. Yamano."

"Who cares? It's not like she'd have anything to do with that room." Roxas finally finished getting up from the ground.

"Maybe there's a connection Roxas. A connection between that place and Ms. Yamano's death. What do you think Yuffie?" Yuffie shrugged at me in confusion.

"OH MY GOD CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS! I MIGHT EXPLODE!" I know I asked this already, but how old are you Roxas? Freaking 5 years old? 4 even?

Yuffie had a disappointed look on her face. Probably from having to deal with that guy.

"This thing starting to give me the chills. See I have goosebumps." Yuffie rolled up her jacket and bumps were all over her arms. "I'm going home. See you guys later." I couldn't agree more with you there, Yuffie.

* * *

><p><strong>April 15, 2014<br>Time of Day: Morning  
>Weather: Rainy<br>Place: Destiny High- Entrance Gate**

"Stupid bitch!"

As I was walking to school with Roxas, a guy passed by us. Behind him was Namine with a confused look, and an angry Yuffie.

"Hey guys. What happened?"

Yuffie's face changed from angry to glad.

"Oh hey. Good morning Sora. Yeah some weird guy was pestering Nami again." Oh yeah. Yuffie told me about the guys who did that.

"What… did he want from me?" Oh God, please don't tell me Namine's a dumb blonde.

Yuffie put her arm around Namine. "He wanted a date Nami. That's what all the guys around here want."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Yup, Namine is a dumb blonde.

"You really couldn't tell?" Yuffie had a look of worry on her face. Probably for Namine's well being. I'd be worried too if my best friend was that oblivious. I mean, I already have to deal with Roxas all the time!

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Noon<br>Weather: Rainy  
>Place: Destiny High- GymAuditorium**

"Where's Namine?" Namine was no where to be seen, even though I saw her this morning. I ask Yuffie because she's the one closest to her.

"She went to her family's inn. Oh, and before you ask, her family owns the best historic inn in the Islands. It's busy there, so she sometimes leaves early."

"Thanks Yuffie. Nice foresight on what I'd be asking." Yuffie smiled triumphantly.

"You know Larxene-Senpai wasn't here either. She hasn't responded to any of my texts all day either." Probably because you're a bit too clingy Roxas.

"Ahem," we looked up at the podium. It was our principal. Just imagine Dumbledore, except Asian, bald, and he's a muggle. "I am sorry everyone, but I have to be the bearer of bad news. Early this morning, one of our own was found dead. Larxene Konishi from 3-B."

I turned toward Roxas. His face was that of pure shock. The assembly dragged on about how she wasn't bullied and how the school is cooperating with the police to find the killer.

After the assembly we met with Roxas outside, under a small gazebo that connected the two school buildings. He's just standing there with a blank face, staring into the rainy background.

"Roxas…" For once, Yuffie sounded worried for him.

"Did any of you see the Midnight Reflection last night?" Roxas, why would you ask that?

"Why are you talking about that Roxas?" I don't get why he would think about that when the girl he like just died.

"Let me finish will you!" Roxas had a spark of anger, then became composed. "After what we saw before, I just had to check the Reflection again, and I'm pretty sure I saw Larxene on it." Yuffie and I both have confused looks on our faces. "Remember how people saw Ms. Yamano in the Reflection, and she wound up dead?"

"That's right… Are you saying that Larxene had the same rumors about the Reflection and how she died?" Yuffie brought up a good point.

"I'm also saying that this can't be a coincidence." Roxas' expression got even more serious as he said that.

This is all just one big rollercoaster. "Are you saying that whoever is shown on the Reflection… Turns up-"

"Dead and tied to a Paopu Tree. Yes, I am Sora." Roxas balls his hand into a fist and turned to us. "Look, we made our way into that world. Maybe Larxene and Ms. Yamano made their way into the mirror also."

"Roxas… You wouldn't…" Yuffie's worried look turned into one of slight fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>Weather: Rainy  
>Place: Moogle Co.- Home Decor<strong>

"Guys, you can't go back in there! What happens if you get killed!"

Yuffie is trying to stop Roxas and I from going back into the Mirror World. I don't know what else to call it, so we're going with that. Okay? Okay. Right now we're tying rope to our waists so we don't get lost.

"We've already escaped once before. Plus, Sora has his Persona to protect us." Roxas is speaking with courage and determination. It's like it's another completely different side to him. Roxas and I finish tying the ropes and get in front of the mirror. I put the glasses the duck gave me on, Yuffie holds the rope, and we enter the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: ?<br>Weather: Foggy  
>Place: Mirror World<strong>

"Ow… My face…"

"We really need to work on our landings, do we Roxas…" I got up from the floor. We're in the same place that we first entered. Even the Mirror wall is there.

"It's you again!" We look up and see the duck. "Why'd you come back!? You two seem very suspicious… Are YOU people the one throwing people in here when the fog clears up?"

"No, why would we do that? And when does the fog here clear?" The duck became composed and put his hands behind his back."

"When it's clear here, it's foggy on your side."

"Every time there was a dead body found on our side, it was always foggy… Could that mean something Roxas?" I turned to Roxas and he just shrugged.

"So you've found a way to come in here on you own right? That means you could throw people in here if you wanted! Which makes you the culprits!"

"If people were thrown in here, then that means Larxene and Ms. Yamano could have been thrown in also..."

"Stop muttering to yourself porcupine-head and just admit you're the culprit!" Porcupine-head? As of right now, the only person I'd kill is the duck in front of me if he makes fun of my hair one more time.

"Hey look, if anyone dragged Larxene here, it's YOU!" Roxas pointed at the duck and it started to panic. "Now take off that ridiculous outfit and show us who you really are!"

Roxas stomped toward the duck grabbed the zipper, and unzipped the costume. What had happened next nearly made me fall over and laugh my heart out. Roxas fell over with half of the duck in his hands. He started to freak out and the feet from the duck were flailing around. Just to get work done, I took the top and put it back on the duck.

"Woah, thanks nice guy!"

"Does anything freak you out dude?" Not much actually. I've had a horror movie marathon and slept soundly the entire night.

"Ugh, I'll take your word that you two didn't shove those people in here."

"Why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?" I ask him.

"Because he seems to goofy to be a bad person." Roxas looked offended, but the duck was right. "But if you aren't lying, then you'll help me find the real culprit! Before, this world was beautiful, but now it's become nothing but trash! I have no one else to turn to, you have to help me PLEEEAAAASE!"

"There's no way we'l-"

"We'll do it."

"Seriously Sora? Why?"

"I feel sorry for the little guy. Plus, he knows the way around here."

"You're one nice dude. Fine, I guess I'll help too."

After we said that the Duck became overjoyed. We started to get to the place the duck said he last saw a girl.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really do see better with these. Wait a sec, this sort of looks like the shopping district," Roxas got his own pair of glasses. The frame was black and white checkerboard with a clear glass lens.<p>

"This was the last place I sa-"

"Yeah whatever duck. Is this the girl you saw?" Roxas took out his phone and showed a picture of Larxene. The duck nodded pointed to a house in the distance.

"Hey, that's Larxene's house! But why do I hear voices…" Roxas started to run to the house The duck and I ran after him.

We caught up to Roxas and the voices became even louder.

_How many times do we have to tell you Larxene? Our family has poured our blood, sweat, and tears into_ _Konishi Liquors! How DARE you get a part-time job at that piece of shit department store!_

"Is that guy talking Larxene's dad? How come it's just his voice?" Roxas once told me Larxene's parents owned a liquor store. To find out it was like this at home was saddening.

"Hey who's there!" Roxas looks around and glances at his feet. Under his shoe was a ripped up movie ticket.

"But this was the ticket I gave Larxene… Why would she rip it up?" Roxas had a confused and depressed look on his face.

_I could never tell him._

"Larxene! Larxene is that you?" Roxas is calling out to no one.

_But I think Hana-chan… Is a pain in the ass._

Roxas' expression turned to shock when he heard that.

_I was only nice to him because his dad was the manager of Moogle Co., but he took it the wrong way and that dumbass thought I liked him._

"Is that true…" Roxas' face had the appearance of pure despair of the truth.

_I don't care about that Moogle Co.! The same for my dad's shitty liquor store! And the Shopping District! And my parents! I wish everyone would just FUCKING DIE!_

"That's a lie!" Roxas got on his knees and covered his ears. "SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! STOP LYING! LARXENE WOULD NEVER SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

We heard maniacal laughing from one side of the room. "_It's soooo sad, nobody understands you. But the truth is, YOU'RE the one who finds everyone and everything a pain in the ass."_

We all turned to the left and were shocked at what we saw. It was _Roxas_.

"_And I know because… YOU'RE ME."_

We all stare with shell-shocked faces.

"Roxas… Why is there two of you?" My mind just got fucked right now.

"Hey… Who are... You?" Roxas got up from the floor.

"_As I said. I'm you. Roxas Hanamura. Which means I know everything about you."_

"But that's not possible, I'm right here!"

"_You were pretty good making everyone think you were coming for that daughter of a whore Larxene, when you really came because you were BORED. You only came for the fun, not the chick. What else is there for you to do in that crappy town?"_

"You're wrong, that isn't true…" I could tell Roxas was scared and confused at this point.

"_You were thinking there'd be a chance you'd get lucky become a hero. The death of your beloved Larxene was just the excuse you needed to make the trip."_

"Stop shouting this crap! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"_I am a Heartless… The reflection one's true self, their inner darkness. I am your Heartless."_

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO NOT ME!"

Wisps of dark matter started to grow around the Heartless. "_YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT, I'M MY OWN SELF NOW!"_

Roxas's Heartless transformed into a giant one. It looked like it was in a silver bodysuit with a giant zipper on it, and has a large blue scarf with four ends flailing around everywhere. On it's small head wasn't like the regular Heartless symbol. The bottom was like that up an upside down heart, and the top was a skinny pointed cross.

"HOW THE-? I'VE NEVER SEEN A HEARTLESS THAT BIG BEFORE!" The duck was panicking and covering its head so none of the rubble from the collapsing walls of the store would hit him on the head.

"ROXAS WATCH OUT!" I pushed Roxas out of the way so he wouldn't get hit by the Heartless. I held out my hand to summon Izanagi.

**"****_PERSONA!"_**

Right before Roxas' Heartless punched us again, Izanagi appeared and slashed the Heartless with the Keyblade. Don't judge me, I don't know what else to call it!

"WOW! I never knew you held such awesome power sensei!"

"No… No… That asshole's not me… We're nothing alike…" Roxas' voice is faltering.

"But that asshole you speak of comes from a place deep within your heart Roxas." The duck seems to know what's going on here.

"NO! I AM ME! I'M NOT LIKE THAT GUY!" Roxas yelled.

"_You put on a good show, making everyone think you're a happy-go-lucky, but you're terrified of being alone!"_

"NO! SHUT UP! THAT ISN'T ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME AT ALL!" Roxas runs forward to get away, only to be punched by his Heartless back to me and the duck.

The duck looked down and started to panic. "The Heartless! They're attracted to Roxas' Heartless! We have to do something quick!"

"_I know everything, like just how pathetic you are!"_

At that moment, multiple images appeared on mirrors above us and on any place that gave a reflection. On them were two girl gossiping.

"_What'd you say about asking Roxas for some help?"_

"_The Prince of Moogle Co?"_

"_Yeah I know right? He thinks everyone looks up to him just because his dad is the manager."_

"_He's totally just a loser."_

"_I know right?"_

The image disappeared and Roxas' Heartless jumped in front of us. "_See what I mean, everyone just barely tolerates you, and you still try to pretend that everyone is your friend!"_

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"_Living in the boonies bored you, so you decided to go for a cheap girl to fill your time!"_ The Heartless was attacking Izanagi, trying to get to us.

"YOU'RE WRONG! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, YOU'RE WR-" Whoops, punched the wrong Roxas. So what had happened was that I was controlling Izanagi's movements with my own, and when I was in the middle of punching the Heartless, I accidentally punched not-evil Roxas. I did manage to hit Roxas' Heartless square in the gut though. The duck was on the side stifling a laugh.

"Owww… Sora what the Hell? I already get beat up by Yuffie daily!"

"Whoops… sorry, I was trying to punch the other you. But anyway, you liked her right? I mean Larxene of course."

Roxas put his head down. "Yeah… Actually it was more than that…"

"Then isn't that proof enough?" I held out my hand to help Roxas up. He raised his head and pulled himself up.

Roxas' face then turned happy. "Yeah… yeah, you're right… Thanks dude. I probably knew everything he said deep down, but I couldn't bring myself to realizing it. I desperately wanted to fit in, so I pretended things were cool. Sometimes even I think I'm a pain in the ass." Roxas pulled out his movie ticket. "But no matter what… My feelings for Larxene were real." Roxas dropped his ticket onto the ground and turned to Izanagi fighting the Heartless. "So that's a part of me, huh. _All_ of this is a part of me." Once Roxas said that, his heartless clutched his head with both hands and yelled in pain. Black and white thorns started coming out of small black mirrors, attempting to attack us. Izanagi used the Keyblade to stop them from getting close to us.

"_UGH, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!"_

"Something's wrong with him… SENSEI, ATTACK NOW!"

Power surged through me. "LET'S GO! IZANAGI!"

Lightning surrounded the Heartless and constantly shocked it to the point that it melted back into darkness. In the middle of the dark remnants of the Heartless, the part that looked like Roxas floated down to the floor.

Roxas walked up to it and kneeled. The Heartless looked up and stared into Roxas' eyes. Roxas put his hand on its shoulder.

"You're a part of me…"

"_Heh… Took you long enough jackass…" _With Roxas saying that the Heartless was surrounded in blue light. It floated up and turned back to its monstrous form, but then was engulfed in even more of the blue light. When the light faded it amazed me. In front of Roxas was a large person in a long dark trench coat with a large zipper on the front. Under the coat was a man in a black and white checkered shirt, white pants, and had the same blue scarf the giant heartless had. His head was also the same, but now was only an "X" with pointed tips. Its hands and boots were silver and pointed

"My Persona… Twilight Thorn…" Thorn disappeared and in front of Roxas appeared a Tarot Card like mine, except it wasn't the Fool, has the number 1 one it and two hands holding a fire.

"The Magician… This is my Arcana…" Roxas got on his knee. I helped him up and we headed back toward the entrance.

When we got there, Roxas entered first. I was about to enter when the duck said something.

"It's Donald."

"What?"

"My name's Donald. Donald Duck."

I smiled and turned back to the mirror wall. "Thanks for the help Donald." I gave him a thumbs up, and went into the mirrors.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>Weather: Rainy  
>Place: Moogle Co.- Home Decor<strong>

When I got to the other side, I saw a crying Yuffie on the floor, holding the rope that was supposed to keep us in check, but broke. Roxas was trying to apologize but Yuffie kept on crying.

Yuffie sniffed. "The rope broke as soon as you entered! Do you know what stress I've been through?"

"Roxas and I are both sorry Yuffie…"

"I want 10 orders of steak."

"Come again?" Please don't be what I just heard.

"I want 10 orders of beefsteak"

Roxas started to panic "Yeah, Yeah sure Yuffie! Just please don't beat me up, I already got punched by Sora! Right Sora?" Heh, now that I think about it, that was a good punch I threw there.

"What the hell are you talking about Roxas! You have money!"

"No, because you're getting me a beef bowl." Dammit.

"Ugh, fine…"

Yuffie got up and rubbed her eyes. "Then in that case, I forgive you."

The three of us left to go get Yuffie's food. Afterwards, Roxas and I headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>Weather: Rainy  
>Place: Destiny Island Streets- Boardwalk<strong>

"Man, I'm beat… What about you Sora?"

"Same here dude."

"That place… that place is crazy dangerous. Who would put Larxene and Ms. Yamano in there to begin with?"

"I'd answer that if I could Roxas."

"Before we left, the duck thought-"

"It's Donald. His name is Donald."

"Oh. Well in that case, Donald said maybe the victims met their own shadows, and died trying to defend themselves."

"Your point?"

"If someone really is forcing someone into the Mirror World, we can't ignore it. We have to figure out a way to stop the person who's doing this and stop them."

"We did promise Donald we would."

"You did, not me. You know, with you around I feel we might be able to catch this guy," Roxas brought his fist up. "You in?"

I fist bumped Roxas. "Yeah. I'm in."

After a while Roxas took another way home. After that it stopped raining. One clear thought is in my mind right now and I smile.

_This is going to be an eventful year, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: KEN… WHAT THE HELL! WE FREAKING MISSED HALLOWEEN!<strong>

**Roxas: That was the plan**

**Sora: Huh?**

**Yuffie: Yeah, Ken was just planning to buy tons of cheap bags of candy at Walmart once Halloween ended**

**Me: And it's not crap candy either. It's good stuff like Snickers and Reese's. They were all 50% off.**

**Sora: But I was going to be a vampire!**

**Me: You mean you were going to wear the same thing you wear in Halloween Town? Yeah Sora that's so original. Now shut up and eat the candy before I decide to bring out the Yaoi fanfic my friend wrote. She had two people in it she liked to call SORA AND RIKU.**

**Sora: FINE! FINE! JUST NOT THE YAOI!**

**Yuffie: NO WAY! LEMME SEE THAT! *Takes fanfic away***

**Me: Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of P4KH, and HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN! *Explodes into smoke and bats***

**Roxas: Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	3. Why is My Heartless Such a Bitch!

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome back to P4KH!**

**Sora: Hey Yuffie!**

**Yuffie: Hi Sora! Hey, you found my purse!**

**Sora: So it's yours? So you could say you're a **_**PURSE-OWN-ER?**_

***Cricket chirps***

**Sora: Not even one tiny laugh?**

**Me, Yuffie, Roxas: Nope**

**Yuffie: And give me back my purse!**

**Namine: Thank you anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed!**

**Me: When'd you get here?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Why is My Heartless Such a Bitch?!<br>****Time of Day: ?  
><strong>**Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: The Velvet Room**

"Hello… And welcome to the Velvet Room…" Igor greets me. "One's Persona abilities are driven by the power of your heart, which can only be sated by your bonds with others…"

"It was only through your personal interactions and the subsequent bond that formed that you were able to obtain the Magician Arcana," Margaret informs me. The Magician Tarot card appears in blue light and lands in the closed book she has in her hand. Margaret opens the book and I see a picture of the card and Roxas. "And as your bond deepens, your powers will continue to grow." Margaret turns to me. "I urge you to remember what you have learned today."

"Now then," Igor starts to speak, "it is time for us to bid farewell… until we meet again…"

Everything around me melts into the fog outside.

* * *

><p><strong>April 14, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Noon  
><strong>**Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Class 2-2**

"You saw it, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Roxas and I are in the classroom talking about the Midnight Reflection.

Yuffie runs in, breathing heavily. "Have you seen Namine?"

"Sorry, we haven't," Roxas tells her. "She hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh man… What do I do?" Yuffie's distraught voice cracks.

"What's the matter?" I ask Yuffie.

"I was watching the Midnight Reflection last night and-"

"We were just talking about that!" Roxas, be careful about who you cut off. This is Yuffie we're talking to.

"I think… I think I saw Namine last night!" Oh God… if Yuffie says she saw that, this could turn out badly. "She had on a Kimono, and I've seen her wear it before! She had it on during an interview about her inn and Ms. Yamano! I've sent her a bunch of texts, but she hasn't replied to any."

"Have you tried calling?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but it goes straight to voicemail."

"Do you think she could have-"

"Don't go there!" Once Yuffie cut Roxas off, everyone in the room stopped for a moment to see what had happened, then went back to what they were doing. Thanks a lot Roxas, you made her cause a scene.

"Sorry…" Yuffie apologized to everyone. A phone's jingle cut through the room's silence, prompting side conversations to return. Was that the Kim Possible Kimmunicator ring? Cool. I'll ask where she got that later.

Yuffie pulls out her phone. Her expression turns from fear to relief. "Oh thank God! Namine was busy at the inn because a large group showed up without a reservation!"

"So if that wasn't Namine, who was it in the Reflection?" As of now, we sound like Scooby and the gang trying to find a culprit in a mask. Except we're trying to find a killer.

The bell rings and we leave the classroom for our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Shoe Lockers/Entrance**

Yuffie and I are walking down to the school entrance. We're going to Moogle Co. to see if we can ask Donald if he saw a girl. Yuffie is going through her notebook, looking over each page.

"Are those notes for Namine?" I ask Yuffie.

She turns to me. "Yeah, considering she missed class today, and we have a quiz next week, I thought I might help her out."

"Aww, what a good friend you are." I tease.

Yuffie holds up her thumb. "Yup, I'm the greatest!"

I look to my right and see a couple posters. Let's see… Drama, Band, Struggle, Blitzball… Not much variety, huh. As I'm looking for more clubs to join, two guys walk up to me. One guy has long blond hair that makes him looks like a surfer and his holding a blue and white ball with bumps on it. He has tanned muscles and a grin you could never forget. The other spiky blond hair and is holding a blue bat. He's not as tan or toned as the person next to him, but he looks like he can pack a punch. the look on his face tells me he's trying to see if i'd be a good team member.

"So, you interested in playing Blitzball?" The blond one asks me. "The name's Tidus Nagase, Captain of the Blitzball Team." He extends his fist. I gave him a fist bump back.

"My name's Hayner Ichijo, Captain of of the Struggle Team." Hayner shows me his hand. I shake it firmly. "You play much Struggle?"

"No not really." I never really got into sports because I was tired hearing guys talk about protein shakes and the age-old question "Which cheerleader did you do this time bruh?

"Heeey! Are we going or what?" Yuffie is screaming across the hallway.

"See ya." I wave bye to the jocks and head toward the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Noon<br>****Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co.- Home Decor**

Yuffie, Roxas, and I are by the mirror we first entered through. Roxas caught up with me and Yuffie once we got to the entrance of the store.

"It's really crowded here today. Hey Sora, see if you can put your hand in the mirror to signal Donald!"

"Got it, Yuffie," I put my hand through the mirror while Yuffie and Roxas make sure no one is watching. I put my hand through and FUCK THAT HURT! I pull my hand out, and there's a bite mark on it. "Fuck!" I curse underneath my breath.

"What happened?" Roxas asks.

"Something bit me!"

"Woah, it even left teeth marks! Are you ok, Sora?" Yuffie asks.

"I might be dying."

"No you're not." Yuffie looks at me with an annoyed face. Can you take a joke?

"Is that Yuffie I hear? What's up is this some sort of new game?" We look toward the mirror. In it there's a light reflection of Donald. How we hear him, we'll probably never know, but that's not what we need to know right now!

"Donald, does it seem like anyone is there with you right now?" Roxas asks Donald.

"Hm? Of course not. I'm all alone right now!" Donald answers.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I can use my wand to see if anyone else is here besides me!"

"Ok, this is weird. We saw someone, but they haven't shown up yet! What you you think that means?" Roxas asks me.

"I think it means we need to check the Midnight Reflection again. Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Nighttime<br>****Weather: Rainy  
><strong>**Place: Dojima Residence**

We left Moogle Co. a couple hours ago. As of now it's a minute till midnight. Everyone is asleep except me. I turn off the TV in my room and stare into the mirror. 5 seconds. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1.

A pale yellow light emits from the mirror. In it, the first thing I see is a pair of lips making a kiss. The lips retreat from each other and reveal that it's Namine. She's in a white princess dress and has a silver tiara with rubies on it. I don't like the look of this at all.

"_Hm? Oh hello there! My name is Namine Amagi, and todaaaay, I'm going stud-hunting!"_ How the hell can I hear this? It's a mirror, not a TV!

"_Are you ready? C'mon, saddle up, and bring up the studs! It's Namine's Hunt for Prince Charming!"_ Oh God… What the hell is this?!

"_And I'm prepared! My lacy unmentionables are ready to go and so is my heart!" _At this point I'm both horrified and aroused. _Ha-roused _you might say. But this is the complete opposite of Namine! She's supposed to be airheaded and polite, not this!

"_See, I'm out to tame me the best pack of studs there are! Lets- Oh my. Looks like it's time to go now. Well in that case, see you all soon!"_ Reflection Namine turns around and run into the castle behind her, ending the reflection.

My phone rings next to me. It's Roxas.

Roxas starts to talk. "Dude, did you-"

"Yeah. I kind of wished that I recorded it."

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Noon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Dojima Residence**

I walk into the living room to see Usagi watching TV. I dressed a blue t-shirt under a black hoodie with t-shirt length sleeves, and baggy black pants with two large red pockets on the side. Why the pockets? Because huge pockets are cool, like bowties and fezes. I planned to meet up with Roxas at the Moogle Co. Food Court.

"Morning Usagi."

"Hm. Oh, good morning." I look at the weather report. It'll be sunny and no rain at all. That means no Midnight Reflection tonight.

"Are you going out?" Usagi asks me.

"Yeah, I was going to meet a friend. Do you need me to stay here to help you with stuff?"

Usagi starts to smile when I ask that. "Nah, I'm ok. I know how to hold down the fort."

"Where's Zack? Did he leave for the police station?"

"Yeah, he did. He said he won't come back until later tonight." How busy does this guy get?

"Ok then. See you later."

"Bye!" Usagi replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Noon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co.- Food Court**

I'm sitting down at a table, waiting for Roxas. I'm making an origami crane while waiting. Since it takes me around 1 minute to make a single crane, and I've made about 30, I've been waiting for Roxas for about 30 minutes.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas comes toward me with his hands behind his back.

"What kept you?"

"That doesn't matter! Look what I found!" Roxas pulls out a katana and a pair of kunai.

"Roxas! Put those away before we get arrested!"

"Don't worry they're-" At that exact moment two cops showed up and handcuffed Roxas.

"Do you know this boy?" one of the cop asked me.

Lie and say you don't know this guy, or say you do and possible get arrested… Hard decision. Yeah, not really. "Nope. I've never seen him before." Roxas looks at me with a face of pure shock. He was brought into a police car and was driven off to the police station.

At that exact moment, Yuffie showed up. "Why was Roxas just arrested?"

"For being an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Destiny Islands Police Dept.**

So Yuffie and I went to the police department to get Roxas. Once they found out everything was a misunderstanding, and that Roxas was an idiot, they let him go. While there we saw Zack and he also told to let them go.

"Geez Sora, you're friend is a complete moron!" Tell me something I don't know. Also, I'm talking to Zack's partner Terra Adachi. "If Zack didn't put his word in on what had happened, Roxas might have actually been arrested!"

"Sorry about that, Terra. I'm also sorry my friend is an idiot," I apologize.

"Can you guys stop calling me that… It's a word I've been hearing every other sentence!" Who cares about what you want Roxas?

"Roxas!" Yuffie lightly yells across the hall. "It's Namine! She's gone missing!"

"Did she tell you this Sora?" Roxas asks me

"Yeah, she told me on the way here."

"Oh, we already know about Namine's disappearance. The Amagi family already told us to go looking for her. Is she your friend?" Terras asks us. Considering he's Zack's partner, of course he would know about this. It is Zack's case. "Do you remember her acting strange before she disappeared? Did she seemed bothered by anything?"

"Yeah, Namine's my best friend." Yuffie answers. "And what do you mean acting strange?"

"Like about the murder at the inn, at the room where Ms. Yamano was murdered." Terra brings up. "She was such a high maintenance woman Namine's mom collapsed from all of the stress from keeping her happy. So, there's that." Terra looks around and puts his head closer to ours, as if he's making sure no one hears. "Listen, some of the guys think she tried to get back at Ms. Yamano to avenge her mom."

"Oh c'mon you guys think Nami's the killer?!" Yuffie interjects

"Woah, relax, it's just a theory!" Terra put his hands up like he's going to stop Yuffie from beating him up. She probably would if they weren't in a police station. "It's just a theory floating around, not made official by the higher ups!"

"Well it's a stupid theory!" Yuffie raises her arms and goes for Terra's neck.

"Yuffie! Now's not the time!" Roxas and I restrain her so she doesn't do anything rash.

We pull her out of the station to make sure another scene doesn't happen.

"Guys. We have to go save Namine." Yuffie says this like she won't do anything else until it's done.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: ?<br>****Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: Mirror World- Namine-Hime-Sama's Castle of Dreamyness/Stud-Hunting HQ**

_Namine-Hime-Sama's Castle of Dreamyness/Stud-Hunting HQ_

Out of all the things to name the place, it had to be called that. We enter the Mirror World to look for Namine. We got Donald to find out where a human was, and bring us to that place.

"This place was on the Midnight Reflection, the one Namine ran into. Just why did it have to be named this?" I couldn't agree with you more Yuffie.

We entered the castle. We warned Yuffie not to follow us in, but she wouldn't listen. She really has a one-track mind, doesn't she?

"Donald, is Namine really in there?" I ask him.

"There is no doubt about it, your friend is in there!" Donald says triumphantly.

"Well then, come on!" Yuffie starts to run to the entrance of the castle, and we follow her.

* * *

><p>For a while we were just chasing after Yuffie, killing any Heartless that came across us. Roxas seems to enjoy being useful now that he has his own Persona, but even he makes himself look like an idiot using it sometimes. Like for example, whenever he summons his Persona, he jumps, spins, and punches his tarot card. One time, right before he landed, a small red Heartless with a yellow wizard hat and a cylindrical body hit him with a blast of fire, making him fly back a couple feet.<p>

"She doesn't see them does she?" Roxas asks. "She can't see without her own pair of glasses." At that moment, more Heartless show up. Some are the small black ones I first encountered, but some are like purple pieces of armor, like armored boots and gauntlets with claws on them.

"**PERSONA!"** Roxas and I yell in unison

Izanagi attacks the small ones with lightning, destroying them instantly.

"Great job Sensei!" Donald applauds me.

Roxas' Twilight Thorn attacks the purple boot and gauntlets with its black and white thorns. It causes them to stagger and Izanagi come in for the kill.

"Roxas, you still have a lot to learn." Donald critiques.

"Man, all you give me is crap!" Roxas it's true, so shut up.

* * *

><p>We reach the end of a hall, which has a giant door at the end. The door is designed like ones you'd see in old fashioned castles, really big and really well designed. Behind the door was a ballroom like in <em>Beauty and the Beast<em>. There was a balcony up top, pillars underneath it, a really large and ornate window, and a polished floor with round stain glass design of... Namine? Her eyes are closed and she's in a simple white dress. She's surrounded by circles with pictures in them of what seem to be Paopu Fruits, drawings in her sketchbook, and scenes with her and Yuffie. But it wasn't the beauty of the room that shocked us. What shocked us was that there were _two Yuffies_. One had yellow pupils, so that was probably her Heartless.

"Who the… Who the hell are you?!" Yuffie screams at her copy.

"_Yuffie Satonaka of course."_ The Heartless laughs evilly

"Cut the crap, I'm Yuffie Satonaka you-"

"_And I'm Yuffie Satonaka too_."

"No way, this is totally nuts!"

"_Did you actually hear what Nami said?"_ Roxas and I must have missed something important if she brought something like that up. "_Actually, I don't know if she did. I don't speak skanky whore!"_ DAAAMN! Ok, that was a really good, yet awful, diss.

"Hey shut up! My best friend's no whore! And why are you such a bitch?" Yuffie screams at her Heartless.

"_She also thinks she's absolutely hopeless! Man, that's just awesome. And how __I_ _find out she thinks I'm so great, even better!"_

"What are you even talking about?" Yuffie has a face of distraught.

"_Namine's so hot and all the guys go after her. They love her. But when I heard Namine is actually jealous of me, HA! I sure do get a kick out of that! Poor old Nami can't do anything without me. She's nothing without me. Because she's nothing more than my personal bitch!"_ The Heartless starts to laugh maniacally.

"No! Just shut up! You're a liar!" Yuffie falls onto her hands and knees. "Stop saying all this! THAT'S NOT ME!" Oh God. Yuffie just spoke the trigger words.

More maniacal laughter comes from the Heartless. Darkness starts to surround the dark being, engulfing it entirely. From that darkness comes the true form of Yuffie's Heartless. Under it are shadowed female bodies, carrying a golden throne. On top it was a… Dominatrix with a Banana Head? It had a pointy yellow hood on with two eye holes. It had on long yellow gloves and boots, had grey skin, and was wearing a yellow bikini. In it's hand was a long spiked whip and had a long black and tattered cape.

"_I am a Heartless, one's true inner self, the darkness that resides in everyone's souls."_

"**PERSONA!"**

Izanagi attacks with the Keyblade and Twilight Thorn uses his thorn vines to attack from a distance. Yuffie's Heartless attacks us with its whip, but Izanagi blocks it. He was staggered by the attack, so Thorn comes in and uses his thorns to block a second whip attack. The whip goes through the wall of thorns used to block the attack, sending Thorn and Roxas flying back. This is probably because we share the same pain our Personas do.

The Heartless grabs Roxas and Twilight Thorn using its cape and wraps it around them. The Heartless then starts to laugh maniacally. "_I can't believe you guys are still here! I really wish you'd die already. I promise to treat Namine like my little toy doll, one that I can make or believe anything I say!"_

"Let… Let her be…" Yuffie is on the floor, shaking in anxiety and fear.

"Yuffie! Don't let her trick you!" I scream at her.

"_Trick? Why would I trick myself?"_ Once she says that she cracks her whip, making all of us fly back.

"You're the pathetic part of me, aren't you?" Yuffie get up from the ground. "But, that's a part of me too. Isn't that right?" Wait, did Yuffie just resolve her own Heartless?

What are things Roxas and I missing out on? Neither of us gave her a "Just accept it's you" or "Stop being stupid and accept her!" Good job. You're not on Roxas' level.

Once Yuffie stops talking, Yuffie's Heartless clutches its head. "_UGH, CUT THE CRAP! ARE YOU REALLY JUST GOING TO ACCEPT MY EXISTENCE AND JUST ACCEPT ME?!"_

The Heartless' grip on Roxas becomes tighter, and it knocks Izanagi backwards. In doing so, I am too.

"SORA!" Yuffie screams.

At that moment when I'm on the ground, I hear Margaret's voice. "You have obtained a new arcana." My vision then flashes to her in the Velvet Room. "You have the power to wield multiple Personas. It is the Wildcard, O Chosen One"

I blink and I'm back in Namine's castle. "Switch!" Izanagi disappears. "Pyro Jack!" A small jack o' lantern appears. It has a pointed hat on, a cloak with a tattered bottom, and a single with glove holding a lantern with a bright fire in it.

"Hey what the hell! How come you have another Persona! I want a second one!" You don't get a second one because you weren't the Chosen One. Everyone knows a person with that title get cool perks like extra magic and a freaking harem! Come to think of it, a harem wouldn't be bad.

"Go! Incinerate her Jack!" At that call, the fire in Jack's lantern grew until it form a large stream of fire directed toward the cape holding Roxas, burning it instantaneously.

"Roxas!" I yell at him.

"On it Sora!" Roxas calls back.

Thorn then uses its thorn vines to attack the Heartless. The thorns headed toward Yuffie's Heartless are surrounded by Pyro Jack's fire, intensifying the attack's power. Because of the thorns and fire, in its weakened state, the Heartless disappeared in wisps of black smoke. From it, the human of Heartless Yuffie appeared.

"It's true. You're me," Yuffie says. At that moment blue light surrounds the Heartless. It turns to its monstrous form, and then is engulfed in even more blue light. From the light come a large female ninja in yellow garments, it has a black belt on and has black stripes running down its arms. It has black sneakers on, black bronze knuckles, and has a black biker's helmet on. In its hand is a giant shuriken. It looks like the kunai Roxas had earlier, but four of them attached to the same base.

"It's name it Tomoe Gozen. That's my Persona's name." Once she says that Tomoe disappears, and turns into a tarot card. Yuffie turns to us and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Moogle Co.- Food Court**

We decided we would go back tomorrow to save Namine because Yuffie lost all of her energy during the fight with her Heartless.

"I'm useless. I can't believe we had to go back on my sake and stopped trying to get to Namine." Tears were falling from Yuffie's eyes

"You're far from useless." I tell her. "I know that when we go to save Namine, we'll need your help."

"Thanks Sora." Yuffie starts to smile again. "As a token of gratitude, let me show you my pet dog!" Yuffie shows a pic of her and a giant white dog with brown ears. "He eats way too much, and he stinks like shit when you give him a bath but… He's the reason I met Namine. He's the one who made our friendship possible." Yuffie smiles into her phone and then starts to look serious.

"Namine… We will save you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of P4KH<strong>

**Namine: Review, Follow, and Favorite the story! How was that?**

**Me: Hm? What do you mean? **

**Namine: I've never done the end before.**

**Me: You did the beginning. There's really no difference.**

**Namine: But did I do good?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Namine: Ok then. I'm going to go draw Roxas in the shower now so bye!**

**Me: Yeah, okaaaayy. I didn't need to know that.**

**Roxas: Did someone say my name**

**Me: Nami wants to draw you in the shower**

**Roxas: What else is new?**

**Me: You're not fazed by this at all? You know what, whatever. See you guys next chapter!**


	4. It's Because We're Friends!

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome back to P4KH!**

***Cricket Chirps* **

**Me: Hm. I guess no one's here besides me. Well then in that case, thank you anyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! Wow. That felt good. Haven't done an intro in a while**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: It's Because We're Friends!<br>****Time of Day: ?  
><strong>**Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: The Velvet Room**

"Why hello there… Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greets me.

"You did an excellent job utilizing the power of the Wild Card," Margaret critiques me. "Quite impressive. I'm glad to see my faith in you has not been misplaced." A tarot card appears in blue light and lands on the closed book in her hand. Margaret opens the book and I see a picture of Yuffie and the card. "In due time, I have no doubt you will master the power of your newly formed bond, the Chariot Arcana." Margaret closes her book and looks up at me. "I must admit, I'm rather curious to see how this power will shape your future."

"Until then, we will enjoy watching your journey," Igor tells me

Everything around me melts into the fog outside.

* * *

><p><strong>April 18, 2014<br>****Time of Day: ?  
><strong>**Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: Mirror World- Namine's Castle**

"**PERSONA"**

Tomoe Gozen and Izanagi slash through the Heartless in front of us. Twilight Thorn uses tendrils of thorns to attack Heartless from a distance. Donald stays back, warning us about any strong Heartless coming our way. Yuffie, Roxas, and I are all fighting fiercely, but Yuffie and Tomoe Gozen were the most fierce. At one point Tomoe was knocked back, causing Yuffie to fly back as well and making her glasses fall off. She got up, put her yellow aviators back on, and started became even more determined to fight the Heartless attacking us.

"Yuffie I know that you're fully recovered and you want to save Namine, but don't overexert yourself," I warn her. "If we find Namine with her Heartless, we don't know what we'll have to face!"

"I know, I know!" Yuffie tells me. "But you got one thing wrong, Sora."

"What'd I get wrong?"

"I don't want to save Namine, I _need_ to save her." Yuffie commands Tomoe to attack using her shuriken to attack the hordes of Heartless in front of us. In doing so, she clears the hallway we were in.

At the end of the hallway is a large white door. It's like the door leading into where we fought Yuffie's Heartless, except any designs on it were red. We opened the door, and it's completely white inside. It was reminiscent to the entrance hall to a fancy mansion. There were thick golden pillars on the sides, white pedestals with light blue orbs that lit up the room, and a large staircase with a red carpet. On the ceiling were chandeliers that were lit with blue fire.

"_Oh, my Prince Charmings have finally arrived!"_

At the top of the stairs the was a white throne, and sitting on it was Namine in a white princess gown.

"Namine!" Yuffie starts to run toward her.

Roxas and I hold her back. "Yuffie, that's not her! Remember, that's the one in the Reflection!" I warn her.

"_Oh, are you looking for her?"_ A spotlight shows up and focuses on a birdcage suspended by a chain. Inside was Namine in a white kimono, with her back against on of the bars.

Yuffie's faced filled with shock. "Namine! Namine, it's us!"

Namine turns around. Her face is sad, but her eyes glimmered with hope once she saw us.

"_You see, I've learned something Yuffie. After so long depending on you being my prince to save me, you let me down."_

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asks the Heartless.

"_I needed you. I was stuck at that stupid inn all the time, and you didn't even think of coming to bring me to another place."_

"But I thought you needed to help your family there!" Yuffie yelled at Namine. She looked at us and tried to say something but no words came out. It must be from the fatigue of being in this world for so long.

"_I wanted to go away with you, someplace far from that wretched town! But now I know that I don't need you!"_ At that moment a chandelier started to fall above Yuffie. I ran towards her to get her out of the way but then at that moment, Margaret in the Velvet Room appeared again.

"Dear guest, thanks entirely to this new bond you have made, you can now summon Personas that of the Chariot Arcana. These Personas are known for their overall strength and power."

The scene with Margaret then went away. I'm back in the castle, knocking Yuffie out of the way of the chandelier. Right before it crushes me, I summon a new Persona.

"Ara Mitama!" A small red being with an angry face appeared above me blocking the falling chandelier. It was shaped like the yang part of a Yin-Yang Symbol, but was red. The chandelier then was knocked over to the side of the room, harming no one.

"God that hurt…" Ara Mitama may have stopped the chandelier, but that doesn't mean I still didn't feel any pain.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, you know how this works. I practically just stopped a giant chandelier with my body. So yeah, I'm just great…"

"_Yuffie doesn't care… She won't take me away." _The Heartless starts to talk again.

"Stop it already, that's enough!" Namine screamed. She must have regained some power to scream at her Heartless like that.

"_Historical inn? Innkeeper training? I'm absolutely sick of all of it! I didn't want to be born here, a place where everything has been decided for me! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!"_

"No! Be quiet, none of this is true! Just please stop it!" Namine begs.

"_I've been waiting so long, just for someone to bring me far away. I'm tired of waiting for so long, I need to be freed now!"_

"Please… I'm begging, just stop!" Namine hugs her legs and put her head on her knees.

"_An old tradition? Pride of the town? None of those mean anything to me! For all I care, the whole place could burn down, and I wouldn't even care!"_

"No! Just stop it! You're not…" Namine struggles to stand up in her cage.

"No, Nami! Please don't say it!" Yuffie warns her.

But Namine didn't hear Yuffie's warning. "You're a liar! You aren't me!"

Heartless Namine started to laugh maniacally. Darkness starts to surround Namine's Heartless, engulfing it entirely. From that darkness comes the true form of the monster. Once the darkness disperses, out of it appears a giant white bird with huge wings, in a cage too small for the wings to fit inside it. The bird has a long neck and instead of a beak, it has a face similar to Namine. It even had the same pale blonde hair like hers too. The cage was suspended by a chain on the ceiling and under it was a large chandelier with blue flames on its candles

"_Now do me a favor and BURN!"_ The Heartless sent globes of blue fire at us.

"Izanagi!" Izanagi comes out and uses the Keyblade to block them "Donald, stay back and tell us when it becomes weak!"

"Got it Sora!" Donald replies.

"Go! Tomoe Gozen!" Tomoe threw her shuriken, but was sent back from the pure force of the fireballs' explosions.

"_So you guys are actually going to fight me? Well in that case, don't expect to leave alive and unburnt!"_ The Heartless flapped its wings, sending feathers toward us. The feathers then spontaneously combusted into large blue flames. The fire spread everywhere, creating large walls of fire and engulfing nearly the entire room in blue flames.

"Go, Twilight Thorn!" Thorn sent out its black and white thorn tendrils to the Heartless. They thorns started to spin around, making a black and white twister. "Time for the cherry on top!" At that moment Thorn and a blue and purple orb of energy appeared in Thorns hands. He then threw it at the twister making it explode, But no damage was made. "Seriously? Nothing!"

"Izanagi!" Izanagi used lightning to attack the Heartless. "Dammit…" My attack barely did anything either.

"I'm coming for you Namine!" Yuffie started to run over to her, but she and Tomoe were knocked back by a chandelier.

"_Too bad. I thought Yuffie would save me. But, she didn't. She wasn't my prince at all! I waited FOR SO!"_ Giant pillars of blue flames started to grow around the cage. "_VERY! LONG!" _The fire then started to redirect itself to us.

"Pyro Jack!" Jack used his lantern to absorb and control the fire.

"You're right, maybe Yuffie wasn't your Prince, but is it really all that important!" I started to tell both the Heartless and Namine.

"_What?!"_

"Yuffie came all this way to risk her life to save Namine! Roxas and I came here to help her! That's good enough prove that she really does care! What more could she have done!"

"_I… I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"_ The Heartless spread its wings and tendrils of blue fire grew from the candles. The fire in the room started to become more intense, making it that the only things that weren't engulfed in fire was the carpet we were standing on.

"Yuffie… Please… Just leave…" Namine hugs her legs in fear.

"Namine." Yuffie starts to walk toward Namine's cage. "I won't leave you here. Not now, not ever!" Yuffie's hand formed a fist. "Listen… I have to tell you something. Something very important." Namine looks directly toward Yuffie. "The truth is… I've always been jealous of you!" Namine's eyes become wider. "You had everything Nami. I had nothing. That's why I loved that you depended on me. I had something you didn't have. I liked believing I needed to be there to protect you. It gave me a purpose."

"_Exactly! I can't do anything on my own!"_ The Heartless screamed.

"That's not true!" Yuffie yelled. "You're one of the strongest people I know Namine! You work at the inn and deal with schoolwork! You're even able to deal with Roxas!"

"Hey!" Roxas yells.

"Roxas, shut up. This is a heart to heart conversation," I tell him.

"You want to escape, do it! You can escape that cage whenever you wanted to! Leave there and go where ever you want! You gotta listen to me! I know you can do this!"

"No you're wrong Yuffie!" Namine started to sob. "I can't do anything! I am just a caged bird! One told just to look pretty and know its place! I need someone else to set me free…"

"SO WHAT?!" Yuffie interrupted. "You were scared! There were parts of me I don't want to acknowledge, things I didn't want to know! They don't matter anymore! Listen, we'll always be there for you! That's a promise! Because… Because you're my best friend!"

"_NO! SHUT UP! I SAID STOP!"_ The fire around us grew so large that soot started to fall from the burning ceilings.

Namine's eyes become wider"Actually… Why… Why was I so afraid of again?" Namine asked herself. Her expression then turned fierce. "I have everything… That I ever need!" At that, Namine pushed on her cage and shattered it. She landed in front of Yuffie and then went to hug her.

"_NO! SHUT UP! STOP TALKING YOU PIECE OF-"_ The Heartless was cut off by Izanagi slashing her with the Keyblade.

"Guys! The Heartless is growing weak now!" Donald yelled.

"You know what that means dude!" Roxas yells at me.

"Hell yeah! Go, Pyro Jack!" Jack then went to spitting fire at the Heartless, distracting it and making it fly up.

"Thorn! Bash her up!" Roxas told his Persona. Thorn then jumped up and started to punch the Heartless, sending it back toward the ground.

"Yuffie, You're up!" I told her.

"Go! Tomoe Gozen!" Tomoe threw her shuriken at the Heartless, hitting it right in the chest. Tomoe then jumped up, grabbed her shuriken, and started slashing the bird repeatedly. "FINISH IT! FINAL BLOW!" Tomoe then kicked the Heartless into the ceiling, causing it to explode into white feathers and black smoke. The human form of the Heartless then appeared in front of Namine.

"I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your existence up until now." Namine grabbed her Heartless' hand. "I did want to escape and leave the town. I did want a Prince Charming to save me, because I thought I was so helpless." She hugged her copy. "You are a part of me."

The Heartless then smiled and nodded its head. Blue light surrounds the Heartless. It turns back to its monstrous form, and then is engulfed by the light. From the light a appears a masked woman, with completely white skin. The mask looked like that from a masquerade ball, and had a blue fire design on it. There was a white cloth wrapped around her chest, and wrapped around her waist was a long dress-like piece of cloth. She had large white angel wings and blue fire around her hands.

"Konohana Sakuya… That's a pretty name." Namine then collapses onto her knees.

"Nami!" Yuffie comes over to her and grabs her from behind.

"Just a little tired." Namine smiles. "You all came here to save me?"

"Yeah, because just like Yuffie, we're your friends." I smiled at Namine.

Namine got up. "Thank you guys."

"So who's the guy who threw you in here anyway?" Donald asks.

"Huh? Who… No, what are you?" Namine asks.

"I am a duck!" Donald replies

"I'm not following…" Oh Namine… Such an airhead.

"How can you not?" I ask her. "Her just said he's a duck!"

"See, this is why you should just be quiet Donald!" Roxas says. "All you do is cause confusion!"

"We can continue this conversation later! Let's just get Nami back to our world!" Yuffie interrupts.

"You're right, Yuffie, help Namine up and let's go," I tell her.

"Wait! Have Namine wear these glasses so you can see through the fog!" Namine turns around and takes a pair Donald made for her.

"Hey guys, these glasses are great! It even has a nose guard!" Nose guard? Namine turned around and she was wearing the kind of joke glasses that had a large nose and fake mustache.

Yuffie was trying to stifle her laugh, listening to Namine's air-headed comment. "Let me see them for a minute Nami." Yuffie put them on and Namine started laughing like crazy. "Oh God. She's having one of her laughing fits again isn't she." Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "And here I thought she only did those in front of me." Yuffie smiled.

We left the Mirror World and everyone went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Dojima Residence**

I start to think about how Namine's kidnapping and the two murders. They might be connected, but at the same time they might not be. My phone's Power Rangers ringtone breaks my concentration.

"Hi Yuffie. You brought Namine back home?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Her parents we overjoyed to see her." Yuffie replies.

"Oh yeah, remember that picture you showed me of you and your dog?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't explained how that dog let you meet Namine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll just tell you now I guess."

* * *

><p>Man, why does it have to be so hot today? I hate days like this when the air is thick and moist. Mommy always says that hot days are good though, because it means more ice cream! I can totally agree with her on that.<p>

But weather is crampin' up my style! I curl my feet at the soft sand, feeling the, um, what's that word again? Texture, of it underneath my toes. The beach is always a great place to spend some time on days like these. The ocean is really pretty when the sun hits it like that. I breathe, taking in the taste of the chlorine air. I'm so bored! There's nothing to do around here.

Mommy says that sometimes when you're bored, it's when you least expect something cool to happen. I think she was lying, because I can't find anything interesting at the moment!

"Ribbit!"

The sudden croak makes me pause. I slowly revolve my head around. Ooh, it's a frog! It's got a lot of warts, it looks a little moist and dirty too, but I don't care! It's better than just standing at the shoreline watching the lifeless ocean, that's for sure. I just wanna pet it!

I stick my hands out and chase after it as it hops away. This thing is actually pretty fast! I leap into the air ready to catch this thing once and for all until I hit the ground hard. Through a painful daze, I look up to see that stupid frog ribbiting away. Jerk! All I wanted to do was touch it for a bit. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Kermit the same way ever again.

A slimy tongue scales up my cheek. I quickly turn my head and see a panting dog. It's only about an inch away from my face. I lift my head further to see a blonde girl giving me a perplexed expression.

"Oh, my!" she says. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! That wasn't anything for me!" I get up and dust my overalls off. She crouches down and picks up her dog. Aw, isn't that adorable? "Is this your puppy?"

She shakes her head quickly. "No, but I want it to be! It's so cute and fluffy! Here, you hold him!"

She hands me the puppy. It's so cute! I graze my fingers into its soft, orange and white fur. "He really is fluffy! Are you going to keep him?"

She frowns.

"Why the long face?"

"I want to keep it, but when I'm older I won't have time to take care of it. My mommy says so."

That stinks! She shouldn't have to go around moping all day like that. "I know what will cheer you up! Cover your eyes! And no peeking."

She giggles as she sets the dog down and hovers her palms securely over her eyes. I stretch my cheeks, stick my tongue out, and cross my eyes. It's the same face Mommy and Daddy make whenever I'm sad. "Okray, opfhen yor eyesh!" I said through my spread lips.

She reveals her blue pupils and doesn't wait long to burst into fits of laughter. Tears leak from her eyes, she laughs so hard. After what feels like hours, though I'm not complaining, she finally regains her breath.

"That was a funny face!"

I outstretch my hand. "The name's Yuffie!"

She shakes it. "I'm Namine. Pleasure to meet you." She smiles.

"Ooh, can I call you Nami! It can be, like, a little nickname for you!"

She taps her chin. "I've never had a nickname before. Nami, huh? I like it. It's pretty."

"Nami, I have an idea! You said your mommy won't let you have the dog, right? Well, my daddy loves dogs! Maybe if I ask if we can keep him, we can raise him together!"

Her lips twitch into an even wider smile. "Really?"

"Yeah! Come on, lets go back to my place and ask 'im."

She has a sparkle in her eye. Something tells me I've found a true friend.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I met Namine," Yuffie says.<p>

"So does Namine come over to help with the dog any more?" I ask her.

"Occasionally, but not as much. You know, because of the inn."

"Yeah good point. I've never really made any friends before you guys, so having all of you is nice."

"Hm? How come? You're a nice guy."

"It's because my parents and I moved around a lot. They went to a different country and had me stay here so I could stay in one place."

"Aww, that's sad. But at least you have us now!"

"Yeah, I'm grateful for it. Anyway, tomorrow I want to talk to you guys about the murders and Namine's kidnapping, okay?"

"Ok. Anyway, I have to leave to do some chores, so bye!"

"Bye, see you later." I hang up and put down my phone

I go back to thinking about the case. I kinda feel bad for Zack considering he practically does this for a living. Every day he's willing to risk his life for the sake of others, not knowing when each day might be his last. Something tells me I've stepped into his shoes. Namine, the murders, it all just brings an unwelcome churn to my stomach. I'm not exactly one for this kind of excitement, the exhilaration I _should _feel makes me nauseous. And I hate being depended on, yet at the same time, the thought of one of my friends getting hurt through these ordeals is a hazard in my former carefree routine.

If I can take out any positives from my new life it'd be that it does a good job at sucking out any of the lackluster portions that once resided. Now all I have to do is figure out what to do and how to stop it. One questions seems to repeatedly enter my mindframe.

Who's ending up in that place next?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you everyone for reading Chapter 4 of P4KH! I'm sorry it took forever, but my and Palette's lives got in the way of working on this. I'll work on the next one as soon as I can with Christmas break coming up. But anyway- Oh, hey Namine.<strong>

**Namine: Hey Ken. Am I too late?**

**Me: Yeah, you're very late. It doesn't matter though. Where were you guys anyway?**

**Namine: Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and I were on a double date.**

**Me: What about Yuffie?**

**Namine: I don't know actually. Probably stalking Leon.**

**Yuffie: You got it!**

**Me: When'd you get here? Anyway, thank you anyone that Favorited, Reviewed, or Followed the story! And once again, I'm sorry this took so long!**


	5. The Struggle of Unrequited Love

**Me: Hey everyone! Welcome back to P4KH! And may I present to you, Donald Duck!  
><strong>**Donald: Hi!  
><strong>**Me: Donald, the honor is all yours  
><strong>**Donald: Thank you anyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Struggle of Unrequited Love<br>****Time of Day: ?  
><strong>**Weather: Foggy  
><strong>**Place: The Velvet Room**

"Why hello there… Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greets me.

"I foresee two Arcana shining brightly in your future," Margaret tells me. "The Moon and the Strength. Soon, you shall form bonds that will give rise to even more new powers. These bond will illuminate the path before you and be your eyes to see the truth."

"Now then, please take care until we meet again," Igor tells me.

Everything around me fades into the fog outside.

* * *

><p><strong>April 19, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Noon  
><strong>**Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Class 2-2**

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Yuffie walks into the classroom and asks us.

"Not much," I tell her

"I just failed a Physics exam." Roxas says sadly.

"It's because you didn't study. I would have given you notes." I chide Roxas

"But I was doing something important!" Roxas defends himself.

"What? Trying to beat my high score of 998 on Flappy Bird?" Yuffie asks triumphantly.

"Like hell I was!" Roxas says back.

"Well whatever it was, it was probably stupid and unnecessary." I tell him.

"But anyway, thanks for the help yesterday guys," Yuffie tells us.

"No problem! But seriously, I'm still tired from all of that." Roxas says

"How is Namine anyway?" I ask

"She's resting at her house. Her parents were ecstatic to see her back home." Yuffie replies.

"But she said she's alright and should come back soon."

"That's good." I tell her.

"Geez, you seem to be back to normal Yuffie." Roxas puts his head and arms on his desk.

"Sora and I have been worn down because of all this. Am I right dude?"

"I'm completely fine actually." I tell him.

"What?!" Roxas sits back up. "What are you guys made of? I've had to use heat pads, medicines, drinks, and exploiting the massage chairs at Moogle Co.!"

Roxas continued to complain. Yuffie then turned to me. "He has a good point Sora. Have you ever been in a sports club?" She asks.

"No, I didn't really ever feel like joining any."

"Since, you haven't joined any clubs yet, I think I you can be of help to someone I know." Yuffie smiles.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Gymnasium**

In the center of the gym, two individuals are clashing with blue bats. With every strike at their body, an orb of a specific red or blue color comes flying out. I know these two, it's Hayner and Tidus, the school jocks.

Both fight through their perspiration, their will to outdo each other evident. I can't blame them, it's in their competitive drive. In the end, Hayner is the victor. Congrats man, you beat a guy with a club. Woo hoo.

"Hayner! Over here!" Yuffie shouts over the noise of the guys practicing.

Hayner turns his head in our direction and walks toward us. "Hey Yuffie. Isn't that the new guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, and he's here to help the team!" Yuffie tells him.

A smile appears on Hayner's face. "Really?"

"For now, I'm just here to watch. By the way, how did those orbs appear and then just disappear?" I ask him.

"The place we were fighting is fitted with technology specially designed for Struggle," He informs me. "When you're hit by the Struggle Bat, depending on how much damage it did, the more orbs fly out of your body."

"Sweet. I never knew Struggle was like that. Seems interesting." I tell him. "Anyway, what do you need my help for?"

"Our team is going under due to our lack of serious players. Tidus over here is ditching practice to help. So can you please lend a hand?" Hayner asks. He doesn't show it, but I can tell how desperate he is by the way he asks me.

"I might as well. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything else around here."

Hayner's smile grows even wider. "Sweet! Come over here, I'll introduce you to who's here."

"What do you mean? No one else is here." I ask him.

Hayner turns around. He has a shocked look on his face. No one else is there except a small piece of paper with writing on it. "SERIOUSLY?!" Hayner crumples the paper, throws at the corner of the gym, and stomps away into the locker room. I walk over to the piece of paper. It read:

_So yeah Hayner, there was news of a party and yeah. We can't lose the opportunity to party at a club in Okina City. Plus, Tidus is too hard to beat, so we left when he went to take a crap. That, and none of us hadn't gotten any in months because of all of the practices that we keep on having._

_From,  
><em>_Your teammates_

"Geez, those guys are dicks." Yuffie says.

"I couldn't agree more." I tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Night<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Dojima Residence**

Usagi and I are sitting down in the living room watching TV when the door opens. A smile grows on Usagi's face, and runs to the small foyer where we put our shoes. She then comes back and hides behind my back. I wonder what's with her.

"Hello!" I hear Terra's voice. He walks into the living room and waves to me and Usagi.

"We got off work early, so I brought him here." Then Zack walks in with a bag. It's most likely full of sushi bentos.

The sushi Zack got was good and this time he remembered I liked spicy crab. We talked about things like how school was going for me and if I've heard anything from Namine. Terra also accidentally blurted out some things about the case, for which he received a punch on the head from Zack. And apparently Zack got Golden Week off, so he could spend time with us. When he said that, Usagi became really excited and talked about making boxed lunches and going on a picnic at Moogle Co. I tried not to laugh too much when she said that.

* * *

><p><strong>April 20, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Morning  
><strong>**Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Hallways**

"Hey, you're the new player on the Struggle team, right?" A girl asks me.

"Hm?" The girl has brown hair that was styled into one large curl. Weird. She also wears a yellow tie and skirt, not the blue tie and skirt that the girls' uniform normally has. "Uh, yeah. My name is Sora."

"My name is Selphie Ebihara. I'm what you can call the Struggle team's manager." She tells me. "I was only assigned this so I could graduate though."

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you next practice." I start walking down the hall when she calls out to me.

"Hey Sora, do you want to come with me to Okina City?" Selphie asks. "I need to buy stuff for the team anyway."

"Can I take up on that offer another day?"

"C'mon! We could hang out afterwards, have some coffee or something."

"Hm… You know what, okay. I'll come with you. I've already learned about Ancient Spirans anyway."

Selphie put her thumb up. "Sweet!'

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Noon<strong>  
><strong>Weather: Cloudy<strong>  
><strong>Place: Okina City<strong>

"So when does the fun begin?" I ask Selphie. We're sitting at a Worldmunni Coffee Shop. We're having probably one of the most over-expensive drinks I've ever had, and I'm not even having a fun time while drinking said coffee.

"Oh Sora," Selphie says. "The fun started an hour ago!"

"Really?" I ask her. "I must have missed the memo."

"At least we're away from all of that school crap!" Selphie stretches.

"Yeah, you bring up a good point. You know, I've never ditched school before." I tell her. "It's a nice change."

"Seriously?" Selphie drinks her coffee. "You know, you're different than the other guy. You're more level headed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should do this again sometime, but after school. I've skipped too many times, which is the reason I have to manage the team."

"So it's like some form of community service?"

"You could put it that way. It's a drag most of the time though."

"That blows. But anyway, sure. I'd do this with you again. It might be fun." I sip my coffee one last time before we head back to the train station

* * *

><p><strong>April 21, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Afternoon  
><strong>**Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Gymnasium**

Hayner, the other guys on the team, and I are stretching before practice. "Selphie's not here? She's like the only reason I come here!" One guy says

"Yeah, me too. She's probably flirting with some guys right now." Another says.

"You know, I heard she has a sugar daddy." A third guy says.

"Well, with that face, that body, and that ass it would-"

"Will you guys just cut it off and be grateful she decided to help us!" Hayner scolds them. "Don't make up a bunch of shit about her!"

"Nah man, it's true I-" The guy was cut off by a 3-inch stiletto flying in the air. We look in the direction it came from and see Selphie with her hands on her hips. She then turns around and walks out of the gym.

"Hey, wait!" Hayner starts walk to her, but she doesn't stop.

"You guys are dicks." I tell everyone. "Except you Hayner. Anyway, I'll go see If I can find her."

"Ok Sora. Just tell her I'm sorry." Hayner tells me.

"I got it." I start to run out the gym. "Don't worry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Bike Racks**

"Selphie, come back!" I catch up with her. "Are you okay?"

She smiles. "I'm okay, they're always like that. I'm just happy that Hayner stood up for me like that." She put her hands on her cheeks. "I left so Hayner wouldn't see me all flustered."

"You like him?" I ask her.

Her face turns to shock. "Oh crap, did I just say that." I nod saying yes. "Anyway, now that you know, I might as well tell you why I like him." She goes onto saying how she knew him forever and he's always nice to her. You know, the cliche story of "I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back since we've been friends since we were babies." I've read about something like that. It was called the Westermarck Effect. It's Reverse Sexual Imprinting, but for the people who don't know what that means, it's practically having Brotherly/Sisterly love for someone.

"Maybe I can find out for you." Selphie raised a brow. "I'll ask him if he likes you, and if he does, you can ask him yourself."

A large smile grows on Selphie's face. "Really? You'd do that? For me?"

"Why not? I am your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<strong>  
><strong>Weather: Cloudy<strong>  
><strong>Place: Destiny High- Gymnasium Supply Closet<strong>

"Do you like Selphie?" I ask Hayner. We're putting away all of the struggle bats used and taking inventory on the equipment.

His face shows confusion. "Why are you asking that?"

"It's because how you defended her there."

"Oh, that. Well we have been friends forever, but I've never really thought about it that way." Ah, the Westermarck Effect at it's finest.

"Then who do you like? I promise not to tell. Or laugh. Maybe."

"Really? Let me put it this way. Do you think you can put in a good word for me to your friend Yuffie?"

I start to laugh a little. "Yuffie?

"I thought you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry dude, but I think she's taken."

Hayner's face turns to shock. "By who?!"

The jerk and witty person in me would joke and say I was her boyfriend, and that we're in love, but I knew better. "I'm pretty sure she likes Namine. Honestly, most of the time I feel like she's a lesbian the way she keeps guys away from her!" Hayner's face fills with despair. "Of course, I am kidding. I doubt she's a lesbian at all." Hayner's face fills with hope.

Hayner finished and put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, seriously. You need to put in good word for to Yuffie." Hayner took his hand off me. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I gotta get home and do homework.

"See ya." I tell him. Once he's gone I walk to a sports bag in the corner of the room. I open the bag, and see Selphie with a face full of despair. "I'm so sorry Selphie."

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Rooftops**

"I'm gonna jump!" Selphie attempts to climb up the rooftop fence.

"Don't make a stupid decision Selphie! Just try to find someone else!" I tell her. Selphie finally decides to stop struggling. "Just think about it! There's a serial murder case going on! And we're the only ones up here! Be smart about this! For my sake!"

"Listen, I know Yuffie! I'm so much cuter than her, and Hayner looks right past me! I worked so hard to look like this!" Worked? I wonder what she means by that. "But he doesn't love me at all!" Tears start to appear on her cheeks. "So what's the point?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Look, I can tell this won't be easy for you. But don't just go and throw yourself off of the roof! Think about how your parents will be." Selphie fell to her knees and started to sob. I sat down next to her to comfort her.

After 5 minutes of crying she finally started to talk. "Back when I was little, I was that one fat and ugly girl in the class. My classmates would make fun of me and call me names like "Fatty" or "Piggyhara", so I starved myself to lose weight, treated fashion magazines like bibles, and did a bunch of other crap just to be treated nicely."

"So I get it now. You worked hard to become like this." I tell her.

"Yeah, but I guess it wasn't enough. I did all of this to become cute, and still no one likes me." She puts her face on her knees and starts to cry again.

"Geez, just please stop crying. I'm sure you'll find another guy who likes you."

Selphie looks at me with teary eyes and a red nose. "You're really nice. I wish I'd fallen for someone like you instead of some that looks right past me."

"Uh, thanks I guess." I get up from where I'm sitting. "We should probably head back now."

Selphie grabs my hand. "Hey, how about we start seeing each other?"

"What?"

"C'mon just help me! Until I find the guy I really want to be with, I want you to act like you love me. I'll kill myself if you don't!"

"On second thought, jump. Soar like a fucking eagle!"

* * *

><p><strong>April 23, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Morning  
><strong>**Weather: Sunny  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Class 2-2**

"Dude you got a girlfriend?" Roxas asks me. "Details!"

"Selphie Ebihara." I say dreadfully

"My condolences." Roxas says.

"Thank you." I struggle to say back.

"Also, where were you yesterday?" Yuffie asks

"Selphie made me skip and-" My ringtone, Zigeunerweisen Sarasate, interrupted me. I chose this specifically for Selphie, because it's the game over music from one of my favorite video games.

"Are you going to pick that up?" Roxas asks.

"Oh… Yeah…" Despair fills my heart and mind as I slowly reach for my phone. "Hello?"

"Too slow! I'm your girlfriend and-" Yup, not dealing with that.

"Fighting already, huh?" Yuffie asks.

"I wish." I tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>April 26, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Afternoon  
><strong>**Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Gymnasium**

"Okay guys, listen up!" Hayner got our attention. "I signed us up for a practice game this weekend!" Everyone except me moaned in annoyance. "We haven't been to one in a while, so let's kick ass and take some names!" Everyone replied by saying ok.

"Hey guys!" Roxas walked in with Yuffie.

"Hey Roxas. What are you guys doing here?" I ask him.

"Yuffie here decided to sign up for team manager!" Roxas says.

"Huh?!" Yuffie yells.

"Really?! That'd be great." Hayner's expression went from happy to ecstatic.

I Yuffie whispered something to Roxas. I could only get three words from that. I heard Roxas say love, and Yuffie said choke hold. Those are two words you normally don't hear in the same sentence.

"This is great, we could really use the help for the next upcoming match!" Hayner says this, but I can tell he's excited for a different reason.

"I guess I could help out." Yuffie says.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Cloudy  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Locker Room**

"Hey Sora, I want to tell you something." Hayner walks up to me as I enter the locker room to get my stuff.

"What?" I ask him.

"This is going to be my last game. You see, I come from a big family, and my parents never really approved of the whole Struggle thing. They said it was a waste of time. After this I'm quitting the team."

"Wow, no wonder why you still have faith in the team. I'm sorry for you."

"No, don't be. Just promise me that you'll help me win!"

I smile. "Yeah, sure Hayner! Anything for a friend."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"You're also going to help me tell Yuffie that I like her!"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hayner, I'll help you with things that are possible, okay?"

Hayner smiled and laughed. "C'mon you're not at least going to lie and say you'll help me? Some friend you are!" We both laughed and left the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>April 29, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Afternoon  
><strong>**Weather: Rain  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Gymnasium**

Our team, and the other team are flexing, getting ready for our match. Roxas and Yuffie showed up for support, but then Roxas left to chase a girl from another school. The order of which we go is me, Tidus, 2 other guys because no one else showed up, then Hayner.

Over by the stage, I see Yuffie and Selphie bickering. "It's hard being a ladies man. isn't it Sora?" Roxas asks me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, but he doesn't tell me anything, he just laughs. I'll ask Yuffie later.

Both Tidus and I won our matches. The two other guys lost because they don't practice for shit. In the final match, Hayner had to win, in order to beat the other school. Hayner's match started, and we couldn't even tell who would win. When Hayner attacked, the other guy blocked with ease. When the other guy attacked, Hayner dodged and attacked from behind. His only problem was, his attacks weren't as strong as the other guy's, so even if he did hit him, it wouldn't do as much damage if he hit Hayner. That would mean less orbs would burst out. No one got all 200 orbs, and it came down to the timer to decide who won. At the end of the match were were given the scores. When we heard the judge of the competition we were devastated

"Destiny High loses by 1 point!" That means we got a score of 99, and the other team got 101 in Hayner's match.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Rain  
><strong>**Place: The Secret Place Restaurant**

"We did our best!" We all said while cheering to the team. Roxas, Yuffie, Hayner, Tidus, Selphie, and I went to a restaurant to eat after the game.

"Sorry we didn't win dude." Tidus apologizes.

"And it was you last game too." I add on.

"Nah guys, it ok." Hayner smiles. "I've decided to stay. I can't and won't stop on a game that we lost!" Hayner puts his fist up. "So will you guys promise me that you'll help me out till we get to that point?"

"Yeah!" We said back.

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Day: Afternoon<br>****Weather: Rain  
><strong>**Place: Destiny Island Streets**

After we ate we all started to walk home. At one point Selphie came up to me. "Sora, from now on I think I can go on my own for now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Oh thank God! Finally! I'm only asking this to be kind of course.

"I only needed you around so I could get over being rejected." I still think you're a bitch for that. "At one point I thought I might fall for you." Oh God no. Please God anything but that. "Here, keep these as a memento." She hands me pictures she forcefully made me take in a photo booth. She tried to kiss me, but then I tried to get her off me so she wouldn't suck my face off. Ugh, I'll be nice and keep these in a place I'll forget about and never look for them. "From now on, I'll try to be a good manager. And maybe I'll eventually win Hayner over." Selphie smiles and goes up to Hayner. Thank God that's over with.

I stop to turn to my street. "Hey Selphie!"

"Yeah?" She asks

"Good luck!"

She smiles at me. "Thanks Sora!"

* * *

><p><strong>April 30, 2014<br>****Time of Day: Afternoon  
><strong>**Weather: Rain  
><strong>**Place: Destiny High- Rooftops**

"We really need to find out who did this to Namine." I tell everyone.

"Yeah," Yuffie, Roxas, and Namine agree.

"You look better Namine. Much better compared to when we rescued you." Roxas says.

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys too much." Namine apologizes.

"Don't apologize, you don't need to!" Yuffie says.

"Now that Namine's back, it's time that we continue this investigation as to who's throwing people into the mirrors." I tell everyone. "We all know Zack and the Police can't do anything about this, as they don't have powers of their own. We need to step up and find out who's doing this."

"Yeah!" The three agree.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't the noodles we put water in be done by now?" Roxas asks.

"Let me check." I look at the four instant ramen noodles bowls that we put to the side. "Yup, they're all done!" I handed everyone their their respective bowls.

"Thank you for the food!" We all say in unison.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok, Chapter 5 is done, and since it is that time of the year, Happy Non-Denominational Holidays and a Happy New Year!<p>

Sora: Thank you everyone who followed and favorited the story!


End file.
